Peorth
by LoriamDerlem
Summary: Narración de los hechos más importantes de la vida de Helena Márquez después de sobrevivir la desastre de Raccoon City y su arresto por parte de Umbrella en una ciudad desconocida. Este personaje no tiene nada que ver con Helena de Resident Evil 6, sólo coinciden sus nombres.
1. Primera entrada - Abril

Helena Márquez es un personaje inventado por mí perteneciente a Resident Evil FanFic (Eris quod sum...)

La finalidad de esta historia es meramente lúdica por mi parte, tan sólo continuar un poco con los acontecimientos de Raccoon City y alargar la vida de este personaje.

La historia se forma por varias entradas de diario aleatorias, siguiendo un tiempo cronológico normal, que narran los hechos más importantes.

No sé cuántas entradas van a ser ni la frecuencia de las mismas, peroo tengo pensado hacerlo hasta un año completo; y si veo que funciona y me gusta como está quedando, continuaré de forma indefinida.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

1 de abril de 1999, sábado.

Me desperté. La almohada estaba empapada y las sábanas destrozadas. Otra pesadilla. Desistí horadar mi mente en busca de retazos insignificantes. Las doce y media, sábado. Perfecto. Un día de descanso y vaguería, sin ver las caras a esos ''compañeros''. Me desvestí. Una ducha rápida y estaría lista.

Examiné mi armario. Una camiseta de manga larga blanca, unos vaqueros grises, zapatillas y un cinturón. Odiaba ir en chándal. ''Helena, baja a desayunar.''Emma me reclamaba desde la cocina, me ajusté los pantalones y abandoné mi habitación. En contrapunto con el frío invernal cortante, un cúmulo de aire denso caluroso era emitido por los radiadores, aumentando el índice de habitabilidad. ''Ya estoy.'' Emma se giró por un instante. Una media sonrisa forzada. Siempre la misma expresión. ''¿Qué has preparado?'' Me senté. Varios platos sin contenido estaban alineados en el mantel azul. ''Ten.'' Arroz y salchichas precocinadas. ''Vaya...'' ''Lo siento. Se me olvidó comprar en condiciones ayer.'' Su cara estaba apagada, grisácea. ''No pasa nada.'' ''Para cenar coge lo que quieras.'' Asentí con desgana. ¿Algún problema? Su humor se había retraído. Ella ha envejecido.

Comimos mudas, intenté aflorar el habla con pequeñas conversaciones sobre el instituto, noticias e incluso climatología; ni la menor mueca, gesticulación ni deseo. ''Helena.'' Me exalté con disimulo. ''Quería hacerte una pregunta.'' ''¿Cuál? Instintivamente agrupé los cubiertos a un lado. ''Durante todo este tiempo... Ha habido una única pregunta que me ha rondado la cabeza con insistencia. No te la formulé antes porque pensaba... Pensaba que no era la correcto, pero ahora sé que si no lo hago cuanto antes no podré dormir en paz. La pregunta es...'' Expectante.''¿Por qué tu hermano se suicidó?'' Tragué. La incógnita. La misma que resolví hace escaso tiempo. ''Veras... El motivo es muy largo y complejo de explicar... Se remonta...'' ''Sólo dime lo esencial. Por favor, ahórrate los detalles.'' ''Una vez conocimos a un chico llamado Andrew, éramos pequeños. Ese chico una vez murió. Pero, digamos que antes de morir, mi hermano estaba tan seducido por él que pretendió imitar aspectos de su personalidad.'' ''Entonces... ¿El hombre que conocí por primera vez era en realidad un chico muerto en el cuerpo de tu hermano?.'' ''No exactamente. Mi hermano se formó una doble personalidad. Las dos convivían tan allegadas que Leo se olvidó de quién era en realidad, convirtiéndose y actuando como su otro personalidad dictaba.'' ''¿Se suicidó porque su otra personalidad se lo ordenó?'' ''No.'' Ese hombre no era Leonard. ''Él... Hizo lo que Leonard siempre quiso hacer... Matarse y poner fin a su infierno...'' Se podía oír la respiración pausada de las paredes. Emma estaba perpleja, incapaz de contener tanta información irreflexiva.''Es...'' No osó proseguir. ''Lo sé. Es de locos.'' ''Gracias. Ahora creo que entiendo algo.'' ''De nada.'' Los restos de la velada transcurrieron sosegados. Emma se preparó un café y yo regresé a mi habitáculo.

Suspiré. Puertas de mi mente se abrieron extinguiendo la niebla presente. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Algún día me devolverá el favor. Me asenté en mi escritorio, alcancé mi cuaderno negro y bolígrafo. No nada como un poco de poesía para despejar la mente. Veamos...

_Doce corazones,_

_Rotos de amargura,_

_Cruzados por arpones,_

_Discriminados por su cordura._

Es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Lo mío siempre ha sido el verso libre. Un tema recurrente...

_En los horizontes,_

_miles de luces,_

_cantan perdidas,_

_llorando por sus alegrías,_

_rituales heréticos,_

_de caballeros presos,_

_agazapados bajo el firmamento,_

_enfermo,_

_mutilado,_

_tildado de locura,_

_donde la muerte cabalga distinguida,_

_de las gentes moribundas._

_Rotando las torres_

_una dama aspira_

_desilusionada. _

_La fausta hada_

_engalanada marchita_

_pregunta pícara._

_¿qué aguarda bella dama?_

_Sin respuesta_

_la maldita se quedó_

_como un insecto sucumbió._

_La joven dama_

_sin belleza_

_sin alma._

Suficiente. Resoplé. Debería incluir más recursos literarios, la rima pura queda vacía. Aparté el cuaderno y bolígrafo, me froté la cara con las manos. En este estado y por la mañana. Podría dar una vuelta. Me abrigué con un abrigo, bufanda y guantes. ¿Adónde iría? El parque puede ser una buena opción. Existe el peligro mortal de encontrar uno de esos seres que se autodenominan ''compañeros de clase''. He sobrevivido a trances peores.

De nuevo en la cocina, ''Voy a salir un rato.'' ''¿Has quedado con amigos?'' ''No. Simplemente voy a dar una vuelta.'' ''Ten cuidado, y no te olvides de las llaves. ¿Sobre qué hora vas a venir?'' '' A las tres.'' ''Hasta luego.'' ''Adiós.'' Unas llaves con el colgante de una especie de muñeco con forma de perro. Descorrí el cerrojo y miré la hora. La una y media. Tiempo de sobra.

Los rayos solares templados iluminaban el blanco y reluciente pavimento. Medio metro de nieve era arrastrado a duras penas por los vecinos. Ni un alma, perro, gato o coche. Con suerte el parque mostrará el mismo gentío. Caminaba despacio, con cuidado de no caer y golpearme contra el suelo, la nieve todavía era reciente y el hielo había formado surcos en la carretera; por no hablar de los sablazos de un viento ártico furioso y congelado. Mi hogar apenas era perceptible desde la distancia, un montículo entre otros tantos. El parque estaba dominado por una loable extensión de arenas pálidas. Más que un lugar público daba la impresión de que una tundra noruega había sido trasladada de una pieza. Una charla. Me cercioré de la presencia de dos chicos. Maldición. Lo que me faltaba. Esquivé sus contemplaciones unidireccionales, dispuesta a escapar de nuevo al hogar.

''Mira, ¿ésa no es la nueva?'' Burlones. ''¿Qué nueva? ¿Por qué no especificas?'' ''Ja, la rarita morena. La prima de los Adams.'' Sonoras carcajadas. ''Ja ja ja. Oye tú, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en el sótano?'' ''Qué buena, tío.'' ''¿Lo ves? Es más fácil de lo que te imaginas. Estúpidos infraseres. Apuesto a que ellos son los ''guays''. Maldita sea... ''Oye, ¿estás sorda?'' Ignóralo.''Te he preguntado, ten un mínimo de consideración y educación.'' Dirigí un reojo intencionado. Un tío de aproximadamente dos años mayor que yo estaba sentado en un banco junto con uno de sus compinches. Siempre juntitos, aparte de chulos, cobardes. ''¿Qué queréis?'' en un soplo de audacia me encaré a la entrañable parejita. Ansiaba profundamente que mi antiguo valor resucitará. ''Uhhhh, pero si habla y todo, qué novedad.'' ''Si me decís qué queréis de mí ahora, sería de gran ayuda para dejar de perder el tiempo.'' ''¿Has oído eso Mike?'' La misión de un vástago es hacer eco de su dueño. ''Claro que lo he oído, gilipollas.'' Se calló para mi satisfacción. ''¿Qué queremos? Es fácil de responder...'' Permanecí analizando a Mike. El típico chulo matón. Entre el número de enfermedades pandémicas, ser un retrasado chulesco sin principios debería estar en los primeros puestos. ''Queremos... Uhmmm... Varias cosas.'' Su torpeza para expresar un proposición sin sentido marcó el camino. ''Seré clara: me importa una mierda que os burléis de mí, o que me llaméis de todo. Quiero vivir tranquila y punto. Ah, y os aconsejo que no me toquéis la moral. A veces los raros damos desagradables sorpresas.'' Mike estalló con sorna mientras su esbirro coreaba y aplaudía. ''¡Qué graciosa! ¡Te mereces un pin!'' Qué recurrente y predecible. ''Paso. Que os den.'' Se terminó por hoy echar a perder las horas. ''Ja, más te vale prepararte para la semana que viene. Nosotros tenemos la fama de dar buenas sorpresas.'' Ignoré por completo su sarcasmo. Cuando me hube marchado, su secuaz en un amago de orgullo me llamó zorra a los cuatro vientos. Una medalla para ti, chaval.

Rehíce mis pasos. El paseo discurrió sin incidentes. ''Pensaba que volverías más tardes.'' La suave voz de Emma relamía el corredor. ''Cambio de planes.'' Sin demasiada ilusión. Colgué las llaves y el abrigo, de nuevo a mi lugar personal de soledad y filosofía absoluta. ''¿Ha ocurrido algo?'' ''No, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a dos de mis compañeros de instituto.'' ''¿Y qué tal?'' ''Muy amables.'' Antes de dar un segundo para reaccionar, un chasquido y crujido anunciaba mi encierro.

Vaya mierda. El encontronazo redujo visiblemente el único reducto de buen humor que mi mente escudaba con fervor. No hay nada como tener un par de imbéciles como enemigos, y por si fuera poco, tienen toda la pinta de tener contactos suficientes como para hacerme la vida imposible. Espero que cuando llegue el momento, sus mentes no capten la sutileza y amplitud castellanas.

Me recosté. Podría dormir un rato hasta la hora de merendar, o leer algo. Comprobé mi biblioteca. Veamos... Espero que un poco de fantasía épica despeje este día de mierda. Retorné a mi habitual cama, no sin antes subir las persianas hasta los topes. Capítulo siete...

Capítulo 25... Tengo la sensación de que son más de las tres, veamos... El despertador marcaba las cinco menos diez. Justo la hora de merendar.

Inspeccioné la nevera en busca de algo jugoso. Bebida, agua, zumo y un bocadillo. Qué hambre. Ni el menor rastro de Emma. Habrá salido, la ausencia de vida social afectaba a su persona, quizás demasiado. Lo dispuse todo, en menos de quince minutos todo había terminado; un hambre voraz quedaba como principal acusada. De nuevo, una pregunta existencial, ¿y ahora qué hago? Refunfuñé maldiciones. Tengo tres opciones: dormir, jugar al Starcraft o ir de nuevo al parque como un kamikaze japonés dispuesto a morir por la gloria.

Preferí salir al jardín e intentar hacer algo medianamente creativo. El jardín era irreconocible bajo los metros de cubierta incolora. En el centro del patio excavé varios orificios. Qué aburrido. ¿Mi vida está tan vacía que soy incapaz de inventar algo inaudito? Desistí. Volví al salón.

Las cinco y cuarto. Agradecí desganada la cordialidad del tiempo. Podría leer los pesadas e inefables libros de instituto, con sus cientos de páginas exponiendo temas inservibles o directamente ininteligibles. Lo único claro: tengo que buscar una profesión. Nunca antes me lo había planteado.

No hay nada qué hacer. Mi tiré en el sofá. Espera... ¿y si curioseo la habitación de Emma? Algo útil por mi vida. Quizás encuentre alguna referencia válida sobre aquéllo que guarda con tanto ahínco.

En pos de una excitante aventura, me encaminé de nuevo a la segunda planta. El lugar estaba impecable, y vacío. Apenas dos armarios, un mueble, cama, mesita de noche, escritorio, sillón, lámparas y una estantería abarrotada de muñecos, medallas y demás parafernalia. Me aproxime al escritorio. Un diario, una carta, un archivo cualquier cosa con tal de resolver el misterio. Mi corazón resoplaba acelerado y los nervios electrificados. Removí todo el papeleo: facturas, cartas del banco, facturas, publicidad y papeles, muchos papeles. Nada. Probé con los cajones. En el último de los tres cajones encajados en la derecha hallé mi tesoro: un cuaderno azul. Lo abrí por la primera página. En blanco. Deslicé algunas. Una entrada. A juzgar por la fecha y el comienzo sin duda se trataba del manifiesto literario de los sentimientos y conclusiones lógicas.

15 de enero de 1999. Durante toda la mañana estuve pensando en Raccoon City. Me dí cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, una sucesión de hechos fortuitos aseguró mi supervivencia. Todo comenzó cuando conocí a Leonard en el restaurante. Muy a mi pesar, entablamos una relativa ''amistad'', gracias a ella, Leonard se lo pensó dos veces antes de dispararme en el balcón de la Torre San Michael. No me quiero imaginar si Leonard hubiera seguido vivo. No... Como forma de redimir una parte de culpa he adoptado a ¨Helena, no es oficial pero la chica no tiene ningún sitio a dónde ir, y menos con Umbrella vigilándonos constantemente en esta maldita ciudad. He de asegurar nuestras espaldas y no enflaquecer, algo muy extraño se está gestando en el ambiente y mucho me temo que está directamente relacionado con Helena.

27 de enero de 1999. Los soldados de Umbrella están por todas partes. Él nos prometió que seríamos libres siempre y cuando estemos calladitas en esta ciudad y no intentemos escapar. Toda esta mierda es un auténtico suplicio, no hay nadie con quien hablar y el acoso extremo de las cámaras vigilantes me agobia. Tenemos que salir de aquí, cuanto antes.

5 de febrero de 1999. La situación va de mal en peor. Unos hombres trajeados vinieron a nuestro apartamento en plena noche, me hicieron un interrogatorio completo. Tal como imaginaba esos hombres tenían un fuerte interés en Helena. La velada fue rápida y ellos se marcharon medianamente satisfechos. No debo contar la verdad.

7 de febrero de 1999. He contactado con Denys, el soldado de la UBCS que nos rescató; lo tiene todo listo para evadir la seguridad y escapar sin que nos detecten. Ésta será la última entrada que escriba hasta que no estemos a mil kilómetros mínimo de este agujero infecto.

15 de marzo de 1999. Por fin libres, después de tantas penurias, él cielo nos ha prodigado con la libertad. Denys ejecutó la misión a la perfección, y no sólo eso, se ofreció llevarnos a Canadá, concretamente a la casa de mis abuelos. Alegría entre tanta mierda.

28 de marzo de 1999. Mis abuelos han sido tremendamente generosos. Me han dado todo hecho y encima me han regalado una casa enorme. Evité contarles lo más nefasto y me centré en la muerte de mi hermano y padres. Mostraron una preocupación severa y más cuando para ellos soy una cría de 18 años. Es increíble, con 18 y parece que tengo 30. Helena y yo nos trasladamos a un pequeño pueblo al lado de un lago. Tranquilo y sereno, justo lo que mi sistema nervioso y salud mental necesitan. Dejaré de escribir durante un tiempo, cuando mi vida se encauce y tome un rumbo auténtico; prometo que volveré. Antes me gustaría escribir un breve inciso sobre lo que recuerdo del informe del hospital, ojalá Helena nunca lo sepa. Esconderé este diario.

Mierda. ¿Dónde está? Arrugué las páginas buscándolo. No estaba. ¿Dónde podría haberlo dejado? En su diario mencionaba que lo iba a ocultar entero, pero, ¿por qué sólo el informe? Pensaría que tarde o temprano iba a husmear entre sus cosas. Lo que me faltaba. ¿A qué se refería cuando me nombraba? ¿Umbrella interesada en mí? Ésto es nuevo. No me rompí más la cabeza y retorné todo a su correspondiente lugar. Impecable. Otra vez a mi rincón de soledad y amargura. Encendí el ordenador y me puse a jugar, una misión y me pasaría la campaña Terran.

Emma llegó a las nueve. Cenamos pizza, por suerte, estaba de humor y amenizamos el encuentro con una fluida charla sobre vecinos, mascotas de vecinos y lo que me iba a encontrar en el Inframundo (Mi instituto para ser exactos, mi nuevo instituto.) Aprovechando su estado risueño, la conté acerca de mis familiares británicos y españoles. Me juró que cuando todo fuera favorable los visitaría. No puse objeciones. Terminamos, ella se quedó hablando por teléfono y yo me evadí atraída por las fuerzas magnéticas a mi escritorio, donde un ordenador impaciente dormitaba.

No recuerdo con certeza cuántas horas pasaron. Lo apagué y me acosté. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un día muy productivo.


	2. Segunda entrada - Abril

Segunda entrada del diario. Nuevos personajes. Puede aparentar ser la típica historia de rollos de instituto, pero no; yo misma haré que no lo sea.

Éste es ligeramente más largo que el anterior. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

2 de abril, 1999, lunes.

Me desperté sobresaltada. El tintineo agudo de la alarma desplazó todas las pequeñas luces oníricas de mi mente. No me molesté en adecentar la cama y fui a ducharme. Es interesante la forma particular que tienen los sueños de fundirse con el entorno. El rugido de bestias muertas antropomórficas resonaba junto con el descenso del agua en tropel. Me sequé y vestí instantáneamente. Siendo el primer día ''oficial'' tenía que dar una buena impresión, sobre todo en lo que concierne a las ojeras; por no hablar de mis dos fútiles y nada despreciables ''amistades''. Emma me contó que la gente en Canadá suele ser muy amable y asertiva, una belleza de personas. Este pueblo debe ser algún tipo de prisión para disidentes sociales, o esos chicos realmente necesitan un poco de atención por parte de sus padres. Sea como fuere, mi objetivo es permanecer intacta.

Ordené desganada mi paupérrimo material escolar. Agarré la mochila por el asa. ''Helena, ven a desayunar.'' Como una madre. ''Ya voy.'' Emplacé la mochila cerca del recibidor. Un deliciosos olor ascendía de los fogones.''¿Qué estás preparando?'' Emma me tendió un plato. ''¿Te apetecen unas tortitas? Acepté sin rechistar, nos colocamos en nuestras respectivas posiciones y nos servimos. Devoré sin reparo un par, bebí de una sentada un vaso de leche y recogí los restos. En contraste con mi actitud enérgica, ciertamente, no tenía apenas una brizna de ilusión. A mis 14 años había experimentado acontecimientos paradójicos, macabros, extraños, ilógicos y demás calificativos; como mínimo, debía sobrellevar su estigma con presteza.

Me cepillé el pelo y los dientes. Las 7:45.''Hay un autobús que para en punto.'' Desdeñé deliberadamente su comentario. Por mucho que quisiera, la experiencia de ser observada por decenas de desconocidos apretujados en un tambaleante autobús no me inspiraba. Caminar relajada por las solitarias calles nevadas se ofrecía más cautivador.

Terminé de acicalarme, me protegí con un abrigo grueso negro, bufanda, manoplas y orejeras. Me arrimé la mochila a la espalda, saqué las llaves de su compartimento y me despedí. El reloj.''¿Todavía no te has ido?'' ''El reloj.'' ''Está encima del mueble del recibidor.'' ''Gracias.'' Ha faltado muy poco.

Las calles desérticas. La ventaja de vivir en un pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios. Anduve firme por la quebradiza nieve y el resbaladizo hielo. Teóricamente éste sería mi cuarto día; para mi juicio, sólo acaba de empezar. No sabía los horarios ni materias, consecuencia de escoger todo al azar; lo único que me importa es escapar de Umbrella. Emma aseguró, perjuró y reafirmó que estando en Canadá, y más en un sitio tan desconocido y apartado, la malvada corporación perdería nuestro rastro. Es una estrategia bastante peculiar: eliminar nuestras huellas en el país vecino. Tengo plena fe, un montón de chulos amargados no son nada semejante a los zombis, perros muertos y esos seres rosas con largas garras y el cerebro descubierto... Lo soportaré.

La parada de autobús estaba abarrotada de gente charlando, riendo, lanzándose bolas de nieve e incluso alguno cantando. Torcí bruscamente a la izquierda, tardaría un poco más de los acostumbrado pero suficiente para ser puntual. Un hombre sacaba la basura y una mujer paseaba a su perro, saludé con una inclinación de cabeza y un sonoro buenos días. Me examinó extrañada mientras el perro intentó olisquearme. Los odio. Me alejé de súbito con una sonrisa falsa. Las ocho en punto. Media hora restante. Aceleré corriendo salvando los continuos obstáculos, crucé un paso de cebra con el semáforo en rojo y casi choco contra un anciano. Tomé nota mental: a partir de ahora, salir de casa a las siete y media. Quinientos metros de desolación boreal. El edificio de ladrillos naranjas, amplia entrada y adustos árboles se erigía sobre una rectilínea explanada cercana a un vasto pinar. El autobús estaba parado ante las puertas. Una oportunidad. Incrementé mi velocidad a expensas de posibles caídas, resbalones o torceduras.

Un chico de mi misma edad silbaba abstraído apoyado contra un pino.''Eh, espera.'' Me detuve. ''¿Por qué vas tan deprisa?'' Alargó sus comisuras formando una amigable risita.''Es... Es porque vengo andando.'' ''Ya veo... ¡pedazo de carrerón que llevas, chica!'' Rio disimuladamente, apenas notaba desprecio. Respondí con un gesto despistado. ''Eres nueva, ¿verdad?'' ''Sí, soy la nueva.'' ''Encantado de conocerte. Me llamo Eric.'' Extendió su mano. ''Es un placer, me llamo Helena.'' Nos dimos un ligero apretón de manos. ''¿A qué clase vas?'' No lo tenía muy claro. ''Creo que a Noveno A.'' ''Guay, yo voy al B. La distancia no es muy grande, ¿eh?. Otro risa unida en cadena con una carcajada. ''¿Has conocido a alguien más?'' Una pregunta incómoda. ''Bueno, sólo he estado cuatro días, no he conocido a muchos que digamos. Lo máximo que he hecho es mirar las clases, dar una visita por el centro, las asignaturas, clubes, material...'' ''Ajá. Bueno, no está mal para empezar.'' Se miró el reloj. ''Creo que ya va siendo hora de entrar, ¿qué clase tienes?'' ''Creo que Mate.'' ''¿Te acompaño?'' Un chaval lanzado. ''No veo por qué no.''

Las puertas dobles conducían a un pasillo principal con una importante congregación de personas, nos abrimos paso con disculpas y codazos sueltos, llegamos a mi taquilla. ''Voy un momento a rebuscar en la mía, ahora vengo.'' Dejé varios de los cuadernos ojeando cada una de los rostros; Mike no se distinguía. Cerré con candado, era demasiado pronto, nunca se sabe quién puede estar al acecho. ''¿Estás lista?'' ''Me temo que sí.'' ''Uhmmm...'' Acercó su cara. ''¡Anímate!'' Ojalá fuera tan fácil. ''Vamos. Conozco a algunos de tu clase. Si quieres en el descanso te los presento.'' ''Oye, una pregunta rápida.'' ''¿Qué?'' ''¿Conoces a un tal Mike, más mayor?'' ''¿Te refieres a Mike Wells? ¿El matón por excelencia? Sí, por desgracia, todos sabemos quién es.'' ''Y, ¿ese tío viene aquí?'' ''Sí, el tío está en el último curso, y mucho me temo, que en cuanto acabe se pira. ¿Por qué lo dices?'' ''Mejor luego te lo cuento, vamos a llegar tarde a este paso.'' ''Ups, perdón.'' Se removió el pelo con una mano en señal de disculpa. Él es de confianza, una corazonada certera.

La clase de matemáticas tuvo la consideración de ser liviana. El profesor, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, tengo una memoria pésima; explicó y ejemplificó todo el contenido condensado en casi una hora y media, no sin antes presentarme debidamente y hablar un poco sobre mí. ¿Qué podía contar sobre mí? Respondí con verdades a medias, mi hermano, Raccoon City, mis padres muertos y Umbrella constituían un secreto profundo indescifrable; el discurso fue convincente y nadie hizo preguntas indeseadas. Me senté en la última fila, arrimada a la ventana. El paisaje provocó burbujear mi nostalgia. ¿Qué decir de mi nueva clase? Éramos un aula de trece personas, contándome, siete chicas y cinco chicos. Una de las chicas, Anne creo que se llamaba, me saludó y estrechó la mano alegremente. El resto de alumnos hicieron lo propio después. El ambiente era fraternal y dulcemente hogareño; mis quimeras personales permanecerán al margen durante un buen tiempo.

Al final de clase, recreo de veinte minutos. Me reuní con Eric de camino al vestíbulo principal. ''Sigues con la misma cara larga, eh. ¿Salimos?'' Un poco de viento invernal no me vendría nada mal. ''Claro, ¿por dónde es?'' ''Sígueme.'' Me empujó cómplice con el brazo, recorrimos varios pasillos, abrimos las puertas dobles y salimos. Un puñado de estudiantes estaba sentado en bancos, otros en la nieve, unos pocos dando un paseo en parejas o por grupos y una pandilla cercana a la puerta, el más alto despuntaba en la marea. '' Mike...'' ''Helena, ven, vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos...'' ''Lo veo correcto.'' Nos escabullimos por un corredor cercado por un muro de piedra. Detrás del muro, una caseta, y más allá de la propia caseta, un claro boscoso y un sendero. ''Aquí estaremos a salvo.'' '' Gracias, Eric. No me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a esa gente'' ''No hay problema. Dime, sobre lo de antes... ¿Qué te hizo Mike?'' Observé el reloj, sobraban 15 minutos. '' A ver... El sábado salí a dar una vuelta, fui al parque y lo encontré; estaba sentado con un amigo en uno de los bancos. Me insulté, me llamo rara y esas cosas y empezó a chulearse, lo ignoré por completo. Su amigo me llamó zorra." "Ahhh, hay gente que nunca cambia. Su amigo segurísimo que es Dan, su "amigo del alma"." Me encorvé por el frio. "¿Puedes contarme algo más sobre esa pareja?" "Todo lo que quieras chavala, pero me temo que en un descanso ni en el siguiente te puedo esclarecer mucho. Bueno... Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y tal... Pero, ¿podríamos quedar esta tarde?" No me lo pensé dos veces. "Por supuesto. ¿Qué tal en mi casa?" Emma estará fuera para entonces. "De acuerdo." Otra sonrisa inocente. Eric es del tipo "adorable". Froté mis manos y oteé alrededor. Unos pinos bajos formaban un semicírculo perfecto, una ardillita escalaba por las ramas. "Este instituto es muy bonito..." Más agradable y bonito que en el país vecino. "¿De dónde vienes?" "Originariamente soy una fusión entre madre inglesa y padre español nacida en Madrid. Cuando tenía dos años, por trabajo de mi madre, nos trasladamos a Estados Unidos." "¿Tu madre ahora trabaja en Canadá?" "Uhmmm... No exactamente. Mis padres se separaron hace mucho tiempo, y como cada uno volvió a su país, me tuve que ir a vivir con una tía que vive en este pueblo." "Ah... Vaya... Siento mucho lo de tus padres..." Me doy asco. "No pasa nada. Prefiero vivir en Canadá cien mil veces, alejada de mis viejos problemas, de mi familia, de todo..." "Comprendo... Espero de corazón que tu estancia en este nuevo país sea agradable." Sonrisa infantil. Yo también sonreí. No podía creerlo, una persona agradable. "En cuanto a Mike, Helena, pasa de él olímpicamente. Sólo busca problemas, siempre busca problemas. Se mete con todo el mundo, sus principales objetivos son la gente nueva como tú. Esos amigachos que lo rodean no son más que cabezas de turco que buscan aparentar y ser malotes." "Gracias por el consejo." "De nada." "¿Qué tal la clase?" "Muy bien." "Ya te los presentaré." "Gracias..." "¿Qué clase tienes ahora?" "Creo que ingles." "Te aconsejo que pilles el horario cuanto antes." " Lo tendré en cuenta." El timbre alarmó a la ardilla, se agazapó en una hendidura del tronco. "Vamos, pues." Dirigí una mirada intencionada a Eric. ¿Cómo alguien podía permanecer risueño a todas horas?

Efectivamente, la clase siguiente era inglés. Siguiendo el consejo de mi nuevo compañero, pedí el horario a Anne, confirmé su nombre. Igual que en matemáticas, la ligereza del temario y la explicación era comparable al levitar paulatino de una pluma. Tuve oportunidad de mediar con más compañeros: George, Devy, Melissa, Damien, Lucas, Johnny, Christina, Kate... Un chico bajito de ojos marrones prosiguió sentado atento a su cuaderno. "¿Quién es?" Señalé con la barbilla. "¿Él? Ah, es François. No es muy hablador y la mayor parte del tiempo está solo." Johnny intervino. Acabada la clase, se daba por inaugurada la hora del almuerzo. No retuve el nombre del profesor, ¿James? ¿Jamie? ¿Jeremy?

El comedor se conformaba de una única sala de menor tamaño que el patio interior salpicada de mesas, sillas, gente, mucha gente; un par de maquinas expendedoras, una barra, un tablero donde se exponía el menú y una cocina. Eric me ofreció un sitio a su lado; como un caballero acomodó el asiento cuando me hube sentado. "Gracias." "¿No vas a comprar algo?" "No, prefiero traerlo de casa, es una manía." "Qué curioso. La comida no es mala, del todo." Guiñó un ojo pícaro. "¿Qué es lo que sirven hoy?" "Como puedes ver: pizza fría, un pedacito de carne desconocido, leche, manzana y gelatina. Lo mejor de un gourmet". Bon apetit!" Un milagro, este chico era un milagro. Almorzamos sin incidentes. Mike no apareció o se había escapado, tampoco vi a su esbirro. Eric describió su familia, su hermanita de cuatro años, su perro Rufus, su hermano mayor guardabosques y su casa. La conversación fue amena y poco agitada en temas candentes como mi propia familia o mi "tía" Emma. Cuando hubimos acabado de tragar hasta el más diminuto trozo, Eric limpió su bandeja y regresamos al vestíbulo principal. 20 minutos restantes para dar comienzo la tercera hora. "¿Qué te parece la escuela?" "Me gusta, y mucho. La gente es realmente agradable, y abierta." "Si, te lo pasaras muy bien. Créeme." "Eso espero." "Helena, olvida a Mike. Quizás hasta lo acaben echando a patadas o abandonando el curso a la mitad." "Ufff... Me preocupo por las represalias. Lo contesté de mala forma, y después de ver su tropel de amigachos... No es que sea una cobarde, pero tampoco quiero empezar con mal pie..." "Si tienes algún problema, sea de la índole que sea, no dudes en hablar conmigo." "Si." "Bueno, ahora te toca arte. Pásalo bien. Ah, por cierto. ¿Has pensado a que club te vas a apuntar?." "No..." "Luego en el siguiente descanso lo hablamos. Hay bastantes." "Va." El timbre retumbó por las paredes celúreas resonando en mi oído interno. "La clase de artes está en la segunda planta. Me pilla de paso." "No sé como agradecértelo, Eric." "Je. Con ganarme tu amistad me basta." Volvió a estirar sus labios de forma más descarada. Si quería ligar conmigo, mantenía las distancias.

Arte transcurrió sereno. La profesora era una mujer, debería llevarme una agenda exclusivamente para apuntar los nombres, y la clase equipada meticulosamente. Dibujé escenas genéricas y unos pocos monigotes. Trace rascacielos en un fondo bicolor bastante deprimente. La actividad ocupó la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aguardé a Eric apoyada contra una columna en Recepción. Me honró con su presencia al instante, "¿Qué tal?" Preguntó jovial. "Todo bien." "Me alegro." Extrajo de su bolsillo un folio doblado."Toma. Aquí están escritos todos los clubes. ¿Te gustan los deportes?" Desdoblé el folleto. "Nunca me han llamado la atención.'' ''¿Ni siquiera un poquito?'' ''No...'' ''En ese caso, el de periodismo, ¿qué te parece?'' ''En Estados _Unidos era redactora.'' ''¿Entonces?'' ''Puede valer como opción.'' ''Puedes apuntarte a todos los que quieras. Yo estoy en el de poesía, tenis y oratoria.'' ''Eres polifacético.'' ''Ja. Un poco.'' ''¿Y qué tengo que hacer para apuntarme?'' ''Casi nada. Presentarte e inscribirte.'' ''Guay.'' ''¿Te vienes después de clase?'' Estaba agotada, decaída y más seria de lo normal, no me apetecía entablar contacto humano. ''¿Puedo apuntarme otro día?'' ''Eh... Sí, no importa. ¿Te encuentras mal?'' ''Me duele un poco la cabeza, y el maratón de antes no ha aportado nada bueno.'' Su rostro se hundió en una expresión severa y preocupada. ''Si te estás mal... Podemos quedar otro día...'' ''No. No te preocupes. Me pasa mucho, todavía me voy adaptando. Es por el cambio brusco de clima.'' Se relajó levemente. ''Eric.'' Por una vez, la soledad no me prodiga sentimientos y pensamientos aislados. Por una vez, abogaba por la compañía humana, sea hombre o mujer. ''¿Qué?'' ''¿Quieres venir a mi casa... a cenar?'' ''¿De verdad?'' ''Sí. Mi tía no está en casa y podemos comer lo que quieras.'' ''Pero, ¿seguro que no la importa?'' ''No. Va a estar fuera hasta el viernes.'' ''¿Estás tú sola?'' ''Me las apaño. Sé bastante trucos.'' ''Bueno, si no molesto...'' ''Qué va. Recuerda que me debes un discurso sobre fauna escolar.'' Rio sonoramente. ''Tienes razón.'' Su jocosidad es contagiosa. ''Nos vemos a la salida.'' ''En recepción hay un teléfono. Llamo a mis padres y ya.'' La sirena redobló en clamores. ''Hasta luego.'' ''Adiós.'' Cada uno salió disparado a su respectiva clase.

La clase de química fue horrorosa. No por los alumnos, tampoco por el remilgado profesor. No. Odiaba química. El profesor se llama Mathew. Con ese pelo rubio afro, su camiseta hawaiana azul celeste, vaqueros rotos y chanclas en plena ventisca era meramente imposible desatinar con su nombre. En medio de clase, mientras el resto estaba enfrascado con sus disoluciones, se acercó y me interrogó acerca de la escuela; concretamente en todo lo concerniente a Mike Wells. Todo el mundo lo tenía fichado. La hora se dio por acabada y lo despedí con un introvertido adiós

Eric estaba apoyado en el mismo árbol. ''Vamos.'' Por el camino, me mostró la ubicación de su casa, cuatro casas al norte. El edifico de tejado rojo y numerosos gnomos de jardín.

''Hemos llegado.'' ''Guau, es bien grande.'' ''Es espaciosa.'' ''Seguro...'' Lo invité al interior, nos quitamos las zapatillas y encendí la calefacción. Tal como había predicho, Emma se había ido. '' La cocina...'' Lo guié. Comprobé la nevera con un vistazo rápido. Persistían sandwiches de queso y jamón. ''¿Te apetece merendar un sandwich?'' ''¿Merendar?'' ''Queda un rato para cenar, ¿te apetece?'' Descubrí los sandwiches, ''¿te gusta el jamón y queso?'' ''Sí, gracias.'' Zampamos hasta las migajas. ''¿Tienes sed?'' ''No.'' ''Vale.'' Tiré las servilletas y pales usados. ''Vamos a mi habitación.'' Nos encaminamos a mi guarida sellando la entrada.

Eric se asentó en mi silla y yo en mi cama. ''Bueno, señorita, ¿por dónde empiezo?'' ''Por el principio.'' Mueca sarcástica. ''Pues, me remontaré al principio de los Tiempos.'' ''Cuéntame cómo sobrevivir.'' ''Mike Wells llegó hace escasamente dos años. Sus padres son oriundos de Montreal. Según diversos testimonios verificados por mi cuenta, Mike es el típico matón chulesco de mala familia: su padre es un alcohólico empedernido multado en varias ocasiones por posesión de mercancía de contrabando. Mercancía entendida como Vodka, Tequila, Ginebra y cerveza sin permisos legales procedente de Estados Unidos. Su madre, al parecer, es camarera en un bar de por aquí cerca, pero... jamás nadie la ha visto, han incluso afirmado que está muerta.'' ''Vaya...'' ''Sí, pero no me lo creo, al fin y al cabo, son rumores.'' ''Los rumores son como las leyendas: se basan en un hecho real.'' ''El hecho real de que Mike tiene una madre.'' ''Algo es algo.'' ''Bien. Cuando llegó por primera vez en octubre, todo el mundo lo tenía por un chaval tímido... y muy amenazante. A la semana, había sido convocada un reunión extraordinaria por las sucesivas amenazas, incluso de muerte, a varios compañeros de clase. El director lo reprendió y fue expulsado por un mes. Cuando volvió tuvo la delicadeza de ''frenarse''. Mike siempre ha sido muy bueno en hockey, natación y fútbol; sumado a que jamás se deja intimidar por nadie, muchas veces pasa de los profesores y siempre es agresivo con todo el mundo. A la mitad del curso, todos los pretendidos proyectos de malotes se habían unido en masa, formando un séquito de delincuentes juveniles, ladrones menores e hijos de familias dudosas. Durante estos dos años, las broncas con profesores y compañeros se han suavizado, pero ya ves, ahí están. Nadie se mete con ellos y los ignoran, pasan de su cara, es una buena forma de evitarse problemas; aunque, siempre estará el típico pringadillo que acaba llevándose todas juntas como Jacob...'' ''¿Qué pasó con Jacob?'' ''El pobre diablo llamó mariconaza travestida a Mike. Por la tarde, una pareja lo había encontrado sangrando en la nieve.'' ''Lo mataron...'' ''No. Fue una advertencia. La policía no pudo hacer nada porque el principal testigo y víctima no delató a los culpables. Todos lo sabíamos pero tampoco hicimos nada.'' ''¿Jacob sigue en el instituto?'' ''No. Se fue a Australia.'' ''Joder...'' ''Un poco fuerte. Así es como funciona.'' ''¿Qué hay de los demás?'' ''Están de pega, no harán nada a menos que Mike se lo ordene.'' ''Qué difícil.'' ''El resto de estudiantes son personas civilizadas y normales. No tendrás problemas.'' ''Por cierto. Hay un chico. Se llama François, va a mi clase.'' ''Ah, sí... François. Es un chico un tanto extraño, no es que me gusten los prejuicios, pero es muy extraño. No habla con nadie, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo, nunca viene a la cafetería a almorzar, todo lo hace él solo y nadie sabe nada de su vida. Es muy retraído.'' ''Cuando hablé con el resto de la clase, ni se dignó a mirarme.'' ''Lo ves. No hay quién lo entienda.'' Una escueta pausa. ''Hay... hay un profesor muy extravagante...'' ''Mathew. Está pirado.'' ''Viste de forma muy vistosa.'' ''En invierno y otoño lleva sandalias, en verano y primavera botas.'' ''Estamos en primavera.'' ''Ya. A ver si deja de nevar de una vez, supuestamente a partir de mañana el tiempo será primaveral completo.'' ''Lo estoy deseando.'' Eric se alzó. Sus dedos se deslizaban por el lomo variados libros. Su voz era apenas un susurro perceptible. ''Una vez. Hace medio año, Mike estuvo a punto de pegarme... Todo fue por algo tan simple como no ayudarlo en Física. Se cabreó mucho, muchísimo. Pasé de él. Al terminar la clase lo vi en su taquilla cogiendo algo, un libro. ¿Sabes qué se me ocurrió hacer?'' ''¿Qué?'' ''Golpearlo con la tapa de acero. Quedaron una marca en el metal y moratones en su brazo derecho.'' ''…'' ''Por suerte, Mathew estaba al acecho para ayudarme. Fue mi acto heroico, el primero y último.'' ''¿Él te hizo algo?'' ''Se limitó a degradarse injuriándome verbalmente. Desde entonces no se me acerca.'' ''Es bueno saberlo.'' ''¿Algo más que quieras saber?'' ''No se me ocurre nada... O sí.'' ''¿A qué te refieres?'' Otro ardor incesante. No esperaba una resolución tajante. ''¿En el instituto hay alguien más raro que François?'' ''¿Más raro?'' Asentí. ''Hay uno. Casi nunca viene, la mitad de mis colegas no saben quién es y la otra mitad no lo ha visto en su vida.'' ''¿Cómo se llama?'' ''Gilbert.'' ''Gilbert..'' ''¿A qué viene tanto interés?'' ''Ah, no nada, sólo por curiosidad.'' Se acarició la barbilla pensativo.''Yo sé dónde vive...'' ''De veras...'' ''Al otro lado del pinar, a un kilómetro del colegio...'' Tiendo a temblar de emoción ante tales novedades. ''Se puede ir por el sendero...'' ''Efectivamente.'' Me sujeté las piernas con los brazos. Mi estancia en Canadá iba a ser mucho más ''llevadera''. ''No es por cortar el rollo, Helena, pero son las cinco.'' ''Ah... perdón.'

Un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos cubría toda la amplitud de la mesa rectangular. Ordenamos cubiertos y platos, vasos y servilletas. Atendiendo a mis súplicas y persistentes peticiones, Emma había dejado preparado una buena bandeja de carnes variadas. Despedazamos cada uno de los filetes, quesos y conservas. Eric agradeció satisfecho la abundante cena. Coloqué los platos, cubiertos y vasos en el fregadero, ya lo limpiaré debidamente.

''Ha sido un placer, Helena.'' ''Lo mismo digo.'' ''Hacia años que no conversaba tan abiertamente.'' ''Ni yo.'' ''Je. Me voy. ¡Hasta mañana!'' Una sonrisa radiante afloró de la nada en sus rosados labios. ''Hasta mañana.''

Me apretujé con las sábanas. El cansancio había hecho mella en mí. Recopilé varias categorías de información. Primera, Eric. El chico era un mismo santo del cielo, sin embargo, percibo un aura enigmática; tengo que ahondar más en su personalidad. Segunda, Mike Wells. Cualquiera pensaría que ese chico lo que necesita es una buena excomunión; ese joven no es más que un títere de sus circunstancias adversas. Tercera, François. Una voz interior deduce las implicaciones relativas de contactar con semejante sujeto; lo arrastraré conmigo en el recreo, siento una necesidad imperiosa de cruzar palabras con él. Cuarta. Gilbert. Irme de acampada a un pinar suena sobrecogedor y emocionante. Alisé la almohada retornando a mi plano idílico.


	3. Tercera Entrada - Abril

4 de abril de 1999, martes.

La claridad del nuevo amanecer se infiltraba entre las rendijas de la persiana. Desactivé el despertador. Las siete en punto. Atendiendo a mis errores, no volvería a trotar innecesariamente por el resto del semestre. Ejecuté el procedimiento habitual y marché a desayunar.

Me preparé cuatro tostadas con mermelada de fresa, un buen vaso de zumo y bollitos de chocolate y nata. Deseché los restos y me arreglé el pelo. Esta vez, había seleccionado unos vaqueros negros desgastados, una camiseta de manga larga y una chaqueta; la primavera comenzaba a ser acusada.

Me coloqué la mochila, corrí todos los cerrojos y candados en la puerta exterior.

La travesía tuvo el acierto de ser pausada y efímera, saludé a los pocos convecinos que me salieron al paso. Si consigo trabar amistad con Eric le pediré que me acompañe en mi expedición al hogar del misterioso Gilbert. Dudo mucho de su dificultad, el chaval está más que predispuesto a aceptar mi naturaleza. De todas formas, fabricar una relación sólida con mis compañeros se antoja meramente complejo e inaccesible. No me apetecería relatar Raccoon City a un nutrido grupo de personas.

El deshielo fundía como torrentes de lava la nieve y el hielo de las carreteras, un deslumbrante sol iluminaba todos los escondrijos posible de la ancha avenida, pajaritos y otras aves cantaban asomadas en las copas de los árboles, e incluso, una mariposa sobrevoló varios coches. Una nueva estación. Los cambios son tan agradables, la noche y el día, la muerte y la resurrección; un ciclo infinito, un Uroboros simple, rígido y perfecto. A las ocho y cuarto, Eric tarareaba una pegadiza canción apoyado en el mismo árbol. ''Buenos días, señorita.'' ''Hola.'' ''Tienes mejor cara.'' Me dio una palmadita en el hombro afable. ''Hoy no me siento tan agitada.'' ''El tiempo tampoco.''

A primera hora, inglés. Juntamos varios grupos para un ejercicio de comunicación. Damien se burló frívolo de mi acento. Le respondí con una torcedura de su brazo izquierdo. Continuo sin saber como se llama el profesor. Empezaba por J.

Durante el primer descanso Eric me mostró las aulas de los principales clubes. ''Me apuntaré a periodismo y a poesía también.'' ''Genial. Ven conmigo.'' Me guió por los pasillos. ''Ésta es la clase.'' Una sala provista de tres ordenadores, mesas anchas y sillas. Un proyector pendía del techo, una mujer dos años mayor ordenaba una serie de listas y artículos. ''Bienvenidos.'' ''Hola Rachel, he traído a una futura nueva integrante.'' ''Tú debes de ser la nueva, ¿no?'' ''Sí. Encantada, me llamo Helena.'' ''Un placer, ven, acércate a la mesa y dime tu apellido.'' Alisó una lista repleta de nombres. ''¿Sí?'' ''Helena Márquez.'' ''Edad.'' ''14'' ''Curso'' ''Noveno A.'' ''Ajá, gracias por tu tiempo. Ya eres miembro oficial.'' Confirmé agachando la cabeza. ''Si no te importa Eric, ¿le explicas en un momento cómo va todo?'' ''Claro.'' ''Gracias.'' Eric abrió la ventana y nos apoyamos en el alféizar.

''Ella es por así decirlo la directora de la revista. Anne, de tu clase, se encarga de la maquetación junto con April, una chica de Undécimo. Jean es el que toma las fotos, las mejores fotos, también Darren, Julio, Mark, Ken, Sarah, Mary, Lucy y Terry. El resto somos los redactores.'' ''Cuanta gente'' ''En todos hay bastante gente.'' ''¿Y cómo van las noticias?'' ''Pueden ser sobre lo que quieras, las escribes en esos ordenadores o en el tuyo propio, luego a Rachel, ella es la que da el visto bueno; y está bien, Anne se encarga de integrarla. La revista sale cada dos meses.'' ''Me esforzaré.'' ''Estoy seguro.'' Las sirenas anunciaron un renovado encierro. ''Nos vemos en el almuerzo.'' Eric abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso.

Física, mi asignatura preferida. Redoblé mis esfuerzos en ponerme al día. La profesora es una mujer rubia bastante alta llamada Alexandra. Una mujer espectacular, y no sólo en el físico. La adulta más dulce que he tenido oportunidad de conocer, apenas levanta la voz, todo se lo toma con seriedad y paciencia; un encanto como me susurró George. Alex se sobresaltó por mi habilidad innata. Adora la física, he de reconocerlo. Las integrales y leyes gravitatorias me pierden. Soy una gafapasta sin gafas, qué se le va a hacer.

Escapé disparada de clase, sorteé toda persona humana, ahondé en mi taquilla buscando la comida que Emma me preparó día antes de pirarse y me interné entre el tumulto. Eric descansaba en su lugar habitual. ''Hola de nuevo.'' Indicó con la mano el asiento delantero. ''Hola.'' ''La tartera susodicha.'' Vertí el contenido de la caja metalizada gris: un batido, sandwiches y fresas. Fresas... ''Tiene muy buena pinta.'' ''Tampoco es para tanto, Emma no es tan buena cocinera, al fin y al cabo.'' ''Mejor que la precocinada.'' ''Bueno...'' ''El el segundo te enseño el de poesía. Está cerca de Periodismo.'' ''Oye...'' ''¿Qué?'' ''¿Alguna vez has ido de acampada más allá del bosque?'' ''No, ¿por?'' ''No, nada.'' ''Si quieres, podríamos ir de acampada con unos amigos míos de tu clase, así os conocéis mejor.'' ''Bueno, no estoy segura...'' ''Bah, no te preocupes, lo mejor es ir en Mayo, ¿te importa esperar?'' Una ocasión. ''No. No me importa.'' ''Guay, contactaré con el resto.'' Una noche. ¿Sería capaz de abandonarlos y adentrarme yo sola? ¿Tendría la valía de pedírle a Eric... ''Estás en otro mundo. Planeta Tierra comunicando.'' ''Perdón, se me pira.'' Su ánimo no vaciló, en infinito estado de éxtasis. Seguro que hay un truco. El reloj oscilaba ininterrumpido, debatimos sobre temas generales triviales y una acotada discusión sobre mascotas. La cacofonía estridente abatía mis oídos. ''Hasta ahora.'' ''Adiós.''

Francés. Ni el infierno se compara con algo tan horrendo. Huí asqueada.

Él área dedicada a la poesía era semejante a mi clase. Varias entanterias empotradas, muchas sillas y mesas y un escritorio grande destinado al ''director''. Un par de chicos leían un libro de dedicatorias. El director estaba presente reorganizando su mesa. ''Ed.'' ''Eric.'' ''Una futura poetisa, Helena.'' ''Hola. ¿Nombre?'' ''Helena Márquez. 14 años. Noveno A.'' ''Uhmmm...'' Entrecerró los párpados. ''Previsora.'' Un interludio. Ed el director de poesía era afamado por su extravagancia visible. ''Bueno, Ed. Voy a explicarla a Helena...'' ''Claro. No molesto.'' Eric destapó varios libros. ''¿Alguno en especial?'' ''Boudelaire o Poe.'' ''Aquí tenemos de todo. Este club no tiene mucha complejidad: vienes, lees algo, escribes, si es bueno se publica y te vas.'' ''¿Cuáles son los horarios?'' ''Ah, es cierto. Periodismo a partir de las cuatro y cuarto. Poesía a partir de las cinco.'' ''¿Cuánto dura?'' ''Lo que quieras'' ''¿De verdad tienes tiempo para ir a los tres?'' ''De vez en cuando. Cuando quiero y puedo. Hoy por ejemplo en cuanto acaben las clases he de irme, mi padre tiene un asunto importante y tenemos que ir la familia al completo.'' ''Comprendo, no pasa nada. A decir verdad, hoy tampoco tengo muchas ganas.'' ''¿No?, no importa. Mañana te arrastraré si hace falta...'' ''Sí, señor.'' Resolví con un ademán militar. Nos reímos. ''¿Te gusta el francés?'' ''Lo odio.'' ''Yo también.'' El pitido infernal, retornamos a nuestros sendos asuntos.

Programación coronó con su estela la mañana irregular. Eric estaba más apartado de lo normal, es comprensible, no hay nada peor que asuntos familiares. El profesor de programación era un hombre fornido y menudo con una poblada barba marrón y ojos verdes. En contraposición con su aspecto, su tono tenor y sus delicadas manos restaban su semblante imponente. Me enseñó varias cosas útiles y me guió en el temario. Me instó a estar relajada y no frustrarme entre códigos binarios. Su nombre es David.

La jornada se dio por finiquitada. Con amplias zancadas fui de las primeras. Eric se había marchado momentos antes. Despedí a Anne y regresé al hogar.

Una cena rápida y me tumbé en mi mullida cama. Es como estar en el paraíso, ni siquiera he visto a Mike. Mi vida al fin está encuadrándose... No terminé la frase.


	4. Cuarta Entrada - Abril

12 de abril de 1999, miércoles.

Resurgí de las tinieblas. El cántico progresivo in crescendo de la alarma desgarró la tela de mis sueños. Un nuevo día. Realicé el rito acostumbrado y bajé a desayunar antes de que Emma tuviera tiempo a reaccionar. Me había habituado a mi nueva mida más rápido de lo que me podía haber imaginado, y lo mejor de todo, sin problemas, sin sobresaltos, sin reprimendas; permanecería impune por lo menos un mes.

''Buenos días.'' Alcé la voz. ''Buenos días.'' Emma estaba al otro lado de la mesa tomando café. Durante todo el fin de semana mostró una pasión por vivir más que aceptable, con buen humor, sonrisas y animadas conversaciones. Todavía no había preguntado el por qué de esta regeneración tan drástica, habría tiempo de sobra, pervivían asuntos pendientes. ''¿Qué hay de desayunar?'' ''Un bocadillo de panceta.'' ''Vaya... Suena apetitoso.'' ''Siento no poder haber hecho nada mejor. ¿Me disculpas?'' ''Disculpas aceptadas.'' Desayuné con fervor hasta las migas. Últimamente tenía un hambre atroz. ''¿Cómo van las clases?'' ''De puta madre.'' ''¡Eh!, esa bocaza.'' ''Se me piró, perdón.'' Retornó a su estado latente removiendo el café en un vórtice infinito. En ese trance, Emma podía inspirar un deje de preocupación y terror. Me alejé y me abroché la chaqueta, aupé la mochila a los hombros y colgué las llaves en mi bolsillo. ''Adiós.'' ''Hasta luego.''

Agenda del día. Establecer contacto interpersonal con François. Tras varios días indecisa, hoy iba a ser el día. ¿Aceptará hablar? ¿Me insultará? ¿Me escupirá? Hay una diversidad ilimitada. Como primer contacto: acercarse despacio y hablar con cautela, escogiendo todas y cada una de las palabras. Segundo contacto: a jugársela y lo que salga. No hay nada como un inimitable plan de buena mañana. La temperatura templada del sol creciente, las nubes como pinceladas rápidas en el cielo, perros ladrando, pájaros piando, señoras paseando... La primavera se ha asentado, y no está dispuesta a irse sin sucumbir al verano.

El instituto. Mi Inframundo y Paraíso, prefiero referirme a él cariñosamente como El Submundo. La marea humana arribó en conjunto frente a sus puertas. El radar inmediatamente comenzó a detectar. Anne, desconocido, desconocido, Trevor, desconocido, desconocido, desconocido, desconocido, profesor, desconocido. François. Honrando su renombre, apareció el último de todos. Desprovisto de afán vital o social, el chico pasó por las puertas centrado en el suelo, despacio, como desmoralizado. Acto seguido, me desplazaba con frustrado éxito entre la contingente estudiantil. Eric estaba ordenando sus libros en la taquilla. ''Hola Eric.'' ''Buenas.'' ''¿Cómo va todo?'' ''Estupendo. Te veo muy alegre.'' ''Creo que es porque me he curtido a base de bien.'' Se limitó a asentir. Desde la desaparición de su padre, su estado de ánimo natural ha caído en picado. Como amiga, era mi deber echarle una mano. ''Si no nos damos prisa...'' ''Mathew va echar a correr por las paredes, ya lo sé.'' El comentario surtió efecto, obtuve una media luna complaciente como veredicto.

La clase de Mathew fue entretenida. La química se me hacía cada vez más fascinante. No sé si es por sus pintas, por la forma tan ''personal'' de explicar o su camisa hawaiana rosa fosforito, en todo caso, disfrutaba más que en cualquier otra.

En el primer tiempo de soltar a las bestias de sus cuadrigas, acordé dar un paseo con Eric para que en el segundo pudiera estar solo en el aula de poesía. Su padre se había esfumado sin dejar rastro desde el viernes de la semana pasada. La policía estuvo buscando trepidante cualquier resquicio, huella, rastro o pista, no hallaron nada. Se había desvanecido, evaporado. La madre de Eric relató que su desafortunado marido había ido en busca de su perro Rufus, el cual volvió por su propia pata. El caso sigue abierto, tan desconcertante e infructuoso como el primer día. Podría proponer ir al bosque con Eric para indagar por la zona. Llegamos al sitio previsto: el claro circular recorrido por un sendero. ''¿Cómo te encuentras Eric?''

Llegamos al sitio previsto: el claro circular recorrido por un sendero. "¿Cómo te encuentras Eric?" Se encogió de hombros. Un turbio silencio. "Mi madre está de los nervios... Mi hermana a veces llora de noche." Una flamígera impotencia clavaba arpones en mi corazón. "Lo siento..." "No tienes de qué disculparte." "Quiero ayudar." Observó desposeído de su juventud. "La policía sabe qué hacer..." "Pero cuando la policía falla quedamos los colegas para echar un cable." Su devenir mortecino pervivió, no había nada capaz de animar a este chico. Nos sentamos en la base de la caseta, intente reavivar la atmósfera. "¿Qué es esta caseta?" "¿Ésta? Es del jardinero." "Pensaba que se encargaban las de la limpieza." "No. El jardinero se llama José. Sólo viene los fines de semana." "Ese dato no lo sabía." "No sabes mucho del personal, ¿eh?" "Mi ignorancia no conoce límites." "Te lo explicaré todo más ampliamente en el almuerzo." "Va." Aguardamos sombríos hasta el fin.

Mi humor estaba ensombrecido desde el encuentro. Las fórmulas matemáticas conformaban un galimatías obsceno de letras, sumas, restas y multiplicaciones trabajosas. No atendí la explicación del profesor dispersando mi atención. La clase finalizó.

Eric y yo nos establecimos en nuestras posiciones. Por primera vez, Eric trajo comida preparada de de casa. Apenas probé aludir cualquier término referido a su familia. Me limité a almorzar despacio. El primer suceso de una larga cadena. ''El director no recuerdo como se llamaba. Su apellido es O'donell. Los orientadores escolares son Sophie y Diego. El doctor encargado de la enfermería se llama Edmond y el personal de limpieza es José, Jeff, Stu, Clarice y otra que no sé como se llama. De la secretaría ni idea, así como del resto del personal.'' ''José el jardinero.'' ''¿Pasa algo?'' ''No. Nada.'' ''Eso es todo.'' ''Gracias por el aporte.'' La hora de comer se dio por sentada en cuestión de un puñado de minutos. ''A la salida nos vemos, Eric.'' ''Lo siento.'' Su mirada entornaba revelaba una profunda tristeza. ''No te preocupes.'' Le puse una mano en el hombro empáticamente. ''Gracias. Adiós.''

Inglés. Trabajo por grupos. Anne, Damien, Melissa y yo formamos el primero. Debíamos presentar un aburrido esquema de las diferencias lingüísticas entre Europa y Oceanía. Estuvimos haciéndolo durante toda la hora.

Tal como tenía previsto, abordé a Fraçois cuando todos hubieron salido. Se sobresaltó con disimulo para regresar a su inexpresiva faz. Me encaré sin dudar. ''Me llamo Helena...'' ''Ya sé cómo te llamas.'' Forcejeó con el torno de la puerta, por suerte lo aferraba con ganas. ''Quiero hablar contigo un momento.'' ''Yo quiero que te largues.'' ''¿Siempre eres tan arisco?'' ''Déjame de una puta vez.'' Con más fuerza. ''Sólo cinco minutos.'' Arqueó ambas cejas visiblemente afectado, en sus ojos marrones rojizos bailaban chispas volcánicas. ''Dímelo rápido. No quiero perder más mi tiempo.'' Encima egocéntrico. ''Seré clara.'' ''Más te vale.'' ''¿Por qué nunca te relacionas con nadie?'' Su vehemencia ardió. ''¿A ti qué cojones te importa?'' ''Si me respondes te dejo salir.'' ''Repito. Es mi vida no la tuya, si estoy solo es porque no necesito a tus despreciables compañeros.'' ''¿Despreciables? Siento decírtelo tío, pero el único despreciable eres tú.'' ''En ese caso me gustaría hacer honor a mi nombre y marcharme.'' ''No tan rápido. Tiene que haber algún motivo.'' ''Ahhhh... Tu mente no alcanza mi jerga banal... No pienso rebajarme a tu inferioridad...'' ''Haz lo que te dé la gana, respóndeme.'' ''No.'' ''Sí.'' ''No.'' ''¿De dónde eres? ¿De Québec?'' ''¿Y qué?'' ''¿Por qué nadie sabe nada de ti?'' ''Eres denigrante.'' ''Gracias. Vamos.'' ''Si estoy aquí es por obligación. Odio estar encerrado en este maldito edificio. No me relaciono con nadie porque no quiero y los odio. Odio sus tediosas charlas sobre tíos, relaciones y mierdas varias. ¿Contenta?'' ''Ligeramente satisfecha.'' ''Si me disculpas.'' ''Espera. Antes de que te vayas quiero hacerte otra pregunta. Por favor no tiene nada que ver contigo y es muy importante.'' Bufó. ''¿Qué?'' ''Me he enterado de que a esta escuela asiste un chico muy misterioso llamado Gilbert.'' ''Gilbert.'' ''¿Te suena?'' ''Sí.'' ''¿Podrías contarme algo sobre él, por favor?'' ''Uhmmm...'' Redobló con sus dedos nervioso. Aferró mi brazo con fuerza y me condujo a la esquina más alejada. ''Escúchame. Ya que estamos te voy a contar algo. No digas a nadie absolutamente nada, entendido. Que conste que te lo digo por voluntad propia y no porque me caigas mal o bien.'' ''O por que confías en mí.'' ''Lo que sea. Espero que tu voto de silencio sea fiel. Llevo mucho tiempo intentando...'' ''Espera. ¿Por qué coño me lo cuentas?'' ''Parque Cross Street. El viernes te daré una nota para quedar. He oído hablar de ti. Estabas muy interesada en charlar conmigo. ¿Te crees que por ser asocial no me entero de nada? Tu amigo Eric se lleva muy bien contigo.'' Me distancié. Su tono de voz unido unido a las revelaciones me hizo tropezar con una mesa. ''Eres una chica con suerte. Es muy difícil caer tan bien a Eric y ganarse su amistad. Él también es una persona bastante peculiar. Su padre desapareció el viernes. Mis condolencias.'' ''¿Qué?'' ''Tarde o temprano descubrirás ciertas cosas un tanto espeluznantes. Tiempo al tiempo. Me estoy desviando y el tiempo apremia. En resumen. Gilbert Maurer, un estudiante alemán o austríaco que vino el año pasado. Veamos... Al comenzar las clases, Gilbert acudía la mayoría de las veces. Era como yo: callado, tímido, retraído... De ahí que la mayoría no sepa nada de su vida. Al cabo de los meses Gilbert asistía con menor frecuencia hasta no aparecer a final de curso. Sus notas son las más altas a pesar de no venir casi nunca. Según cuentan todos los profesores, la falta de asistencia era debido a una enfermedad que le aquejaba, aunque nunca se supo qué tipo de enfermedad. Es bastante extraño, un chico enfermo saca lo mejor de sí en deportes. Secretamente era admirado por todas las tías, y es más guapo. Una vez tuve oportunidad de hablar con él. Charlamos sobre trivialidades arbitrarias. Hay algo inquietante en ese tío, muy inquietante. No sé qué es, pero tengo una ligera idea. Te aconsejo de que no te excedas en tu pequeña investigación y te centres más en descubrir la compleja personalidad de Eric. Aléjate de Mike, es un consejo bienaventurado. Por alguna extraña razón ha establecido una vendetta personal contra ti sin conocerte. En el registro de Mike, está por encima de los niveles permitidos. Me temo que es la hora de empezar francés. Y ahora, si me disculpas...'' No daba crédito. Era incapaz de dividir tantísima información confusa. ¿La personalidad de Eric? ¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta? ¿No explorar más en Gilbert? ¿La disputa con Mike? ¿Quedar con François? Joder, ¿se puede saber qué coño pasa con mi vida?

Francés acrecentó mi incalculable penuria.

Despedí a Eric. Corrí veloz sin aliento a mi hogar. Ansiaba encerrarme en mi habitación, adherirme a la tela de mis sábanas. Había prometido ayudar en Poesía. No importa. Nada importaba. Llegué sudorosa al portal, abrí la puerta de un empellón. Emma articuló una sarta de injurias por mi estruendosa intervención. Aseguré la puerta de mi habitación varias veces. La intromisión de Emma no sería bien recibida.

Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Qué significaba todo. ¿Le estoy dando más importancia de la que se merece? ¿François me ha mentido? ¿Realmente decía la verdad? ¿Qué es la verdad? ¿Cuál? El informe de Emma dice la verdad. ¿Dónde está la verdad? Con razón es el término más prostituido de la historia. Mis pensamientos estaban enredados en espinosos revoltijos. Leonard... ¿Por qué me acuerdo de él ahora? Hay... hay... algo en Raccoon City... Gilbert... ¿Acaso es un fantasma? ¿Está muerto? El sentido del Destino, de mi vida... Todo es raro... Me sentí mareada, las nauseas se me agolpaban en la garganta. No debo asfixiarme. Todo a su debido tiempo. Por partes. Vale. En primer lugar: conocer en profundidad a Eric. En segundo lugar: ir a la cita prevista con François. En tercer lugar: intentar averiguar el odio exacerbado de Mike. Fin. Mis tareas para el resto de la semana. Está decidido. El cansancio me acogió en sus brazos nublando mi visión.


	5. Quinta Entrada A - Abril

21 de abril de 1999, viernes.

Aborrezco vivir. Hacía dos días que un dolor insoportable anidaba en mi cabeza. Joder. Mi temperamento irascible me había hecho ganar serias broncas con Emma. Por lo menos, mi tutora legal ahora apenas se derrumbaba. Por más que lo ocultara, su anónimo novio era más presenciable en cada día que pasaba. El mes que viene me tocaba quedarme dos días con sus padres. Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Es una suerte la ausencia de alergias, con tantas plantas no me extrañaría que alguien acabara sucumbiendo. Fui a la cocina. Emma, como siempre, dando sorbos cortos a su café. "Buenos días." Saludé desanimada. "Buenos días." "¿Qué hay de desayunar?" "Tostadas..." Mis ojos se desviaron a la torre de pan de molde. "No me ha dado tiempo a más." "Ya..." Me arrinconó con una ira desmedida en cada sílaba. "¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Helena? Estás insoportable. No se puede hablar contigo, das pena. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?" "Me duele la cabeza desde el miércoles de la semana pasada. Hay cosas que no comprendo. Un enorme tsunami rompe contra mi mente. Estoy fatal. Casi no puedo mantenerme en pie..." "¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?" "No. Lo soportaré." "No creo que..." "No tengo hambre. Adiós." "Oye espera..." Cerré. Que pocas ganas de nada... Quiero morirme... Suspiré para mis adentros. Por lo menos Eric se encontraba más jubiloso; la policía había encontrado pistas. Eric tiene razón, la policía sabe qué hacer. El mismo recorrido de siempre, repetitivo. Mejor que ir en autobús. ¿Qué me pasa? A saber... Una ansiedad ascendía imperiosa desde mi subconsciente y no precisamente por François, Mike o Eric. Tengo que titular mi obra; la historia de Raccoon City, la desgracia de mi hermano... Mi desgracia...

Eric apoyado contra el árbol. El mismo árbol. Yo sola acercándome. La escena duplicada en el tiempo. El Tiempo... Mi hermano siempre hablaba del Tiempo. "Leonard." "¿Eh?" "Leonard..." "¿Quién es Leonard?" Relatar mis pensamientos en alto nuevamente me había traicionado. "Nada... No... No es nada." "Helena, ¿te encuentras bien?" "Sí, estoy perfectamente." "Estás muy pálida. Te noto débil." "Estos días no he comido casi nada, no duermo bien por las noches, uff... Hoy es viernes." "Si tienes algún problema no dudes en acudir a la enfermería. Te ayudaré si hace falta." Le prodigué con una sonrisa. Los rezagados de última hora entraban deprisa amontonándose en los pasillos. Recogí mi estuche. Gracias al Cielo hoy no tocaba educación física. Me preparé mentalmente para mi primera clase: estudios sociales.

Mi enfermiza disposición provocó más de un alerta en el profesor. Cuestionó mis afirmaciones rápidas, ahondó, o por lo menos intentó, en mis problemas familiares. Mis respuestas positivas no amainaron la incipiente fuerza destructora de la curiosidad, pero me pude contentar con salir airosa. El nombre del profesor es Elliot. Un nombre demasiado afeminado para un hombre de graves facciones y cavernosa voz.

Me apretujé en la salida con mis compañeros. Un respiro. Busqué a Eric por el pasillo, mi exploración se vio interrumpida por un manotazo. Alguien me arrastraba. Oía risas de fondo, risas agudas como hienas. Me resistí como pude. Otras dos personas me sujetaron. Veía pasar a los estudiantes. ¿Por qué demonios no hacen nada? El extrañó me encaró a una habitación oscura y me empujó. Choqué de frente con un armario, montones de botes de lejía, esparadrapo y trapos se precipitaron. Atrancaron la puerta. Encendieron la luz. Mike. El rostro psicópata y orgulloso que tan bien despreciaba. Dos de sus colegas me miraban con superioridad mordaz. ''Bienvenida.'' Tosí. ''Sé que ha sido un poco precipitado pero no nos quedaba otro remedio. Espero que no hayas roto nada.'' ''No sería más fácil pedírmelo directamente. Puedo hacer hueco en mi agenda a gentuza como vosotros.'' ''Ja. Qué graciosa.'' Estaba arrinconada con mi única defensa verbal y apego a la vida. ''¿Qué?'' ''Deberías relajarte, no voy a hacerte daño, de momento. Sólo quiero hablar.'' ''Dudo mucho que un engreído inculto como tú conozca el significado de hablar.'' ''Puede que una zorrilla golfa como tú no entienda el significado de escuchar.'' ''El de tragar seguro que lo conoce al dedillo.'' John anunció. ''Cierra la puta boca. Sólo ella tiene derecho a hablar y si no te gusta te jodes. ¿Por dónde iba?'' Lascivo no sería la palabra adecuada para describir los gestos y miradas de este sub-infra-ser. ''¿Qué quieres de mí?'' ''Querida Helena. Eres más guapa de lo que imaginaba, ¿sabes?. Tu pelo negro es más brillante de lo que aparenta. Pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo. Me he... He averiguado ciertas cosas jugosas sobre ti, querida. Cosas que no me han gustado nada.'' ''¿Cómo qué?'' ''Ayer me enteré que François sabe hablar y todo. Esa maldita rata de cloaca... Ese gilipollas amariconado.'' ''¿Qué hay de malo?'' ''Me jode bastante que ese tío siempre esté callado como una puta para después fardar como si le fuera la vida en ello.'' ''¿Lo dices porque le pregunté sobre su personalidad?'' ''No del todo.'' ''¿Entonces?'' ''El resto de la conversación fue bastante incómoda a decir verdad...'' ¿Quién cojones? ¿Quién cojones me espía? ''¿Y qué?'' ''A las ratas entrometidas el tío Mike les da palizas. No es un consejo, es una amenaza con todas las consecuencias. Tú, pequeña zorrila, no tienes derecho a investigar lo que te plazco con quién te plazca. Maldita bastarda, yo soy quién dirige este puto antro. Yo y solo yo.'' ''Vale. Todo me parece estupendo. Pero qué pasa, ¿te tengo que pedir permiso para hablar con alguien?'' ''Ojalá. François no es bienvenido, nunca lo ha sido. Maldita sea, me estoy alargando. Te daré un consejo: si quieres sobrevivir como sea en mi reino: evita todo contacto con el imbécil de François.'' ''¿Tiene la fama de chivato?'' ''Tiene la fama de enterarse y chivarlas a desconocidos.'' ''Joder. ¿A qué viene todo esto?'' ''Eres retrasada. Te lo estoy diciendo. Todo el mundo rehuye a François, y tú también. ¿Lo has entendido?'' ''No. No entiendo a qué viene toda esta mierda. Que seas el matón no significa que lleves las riendas de mi vida, imbécil.'' ''Uhhmmm... Una chica difícil, sin duda. Te lo repetiré por una vez: no hables con François, queda prohibido. Si me entero de que lo has hecho a escondidas o en público, iremos a tu casa y te partiremos las piernas. Y si no me crees llama por teléfono a Jacob, él te explicará detalladamente todo el proceso. Nos piramos.'' Descorrieron el cerrojo. Mike se iluminó con los reflectantes como un soberano después de imponer un decreto condenando al campesinado. Todo daba vueltas. Un punzante ardor en la boca del estómago, un acentuado dolor de cabeza y un torbellino de oraciones sin significante. Evité hacerme preguntas. Llegaba cinco minutos tarde a física.

Mi incertidumbre colisionó con las ecuaciones y fórmulas. Me negué rotundamente a intentarlas resolver. Alex preguntó por mi estado. Estuve a punto de derrumbarme, con presteza me sujetó. ''Ve a la enfermería, inmediatamente.'' La mejor frase del día. Antes de marchar, le pedí a Anne que se lo comunicara a Eric. Encantada lo haría.

La enfermería era una sala con un par de camillas con cortinas. Instrumental médico, medicamentos para aburrir, un escritorio, silla y el doctor. ''Soy el doctor Edmond. Un placer.'' ''Helena Márquez.'' Nos estrechamos la mano. ''Siéntate por favor.'' Me acercó una silla de acero plegable. ''¿Cómo te encuentras?'' ''Regular.'' ''No tienes buena cara. ¿Comes y duermes bien?'' ''Desde el miércoles de la semana pasada. No como apenas y duermo más bien casi nada. Me duele la cabeza horrores.'' ''¿Has notado malestar general o sólo dolor de cabeza?'' ''De momento dolor de cabeza.'' ''¿Fiebre?'' ''No.'' ''¿Naúseas?'' ''A veces.'' ''Me parece que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones anticipadas. ¿Le das muchas vueltas a la cabeza?'' ''Demasiadas.'' ''Procura ir con más calma. Come y duerme. Si tienes muchas pesadillas por tus problemas personales, o si ésa es la verdadera causa; ve a ver a Sophie, ella seguro que te echa una mano.'' ''Gracias.'' ''¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato?'' ''¿De verdad?'' ''No importa. Se lo haré saber a tu profesores si hace falta.'' ''Gracias de nuevo.'' ''Es mi trabajo. ¿Te apetece algo de comer?'' ''Bueno...'' ''Túmbate. A ver qué tengo.'' Extendí todo mi cuerpo. Brazos, piernas, cabeza... Eran presos de una pesadumbre indescriptible. Un camión de 64 ruedas se acercaba a esta sensación. '' He encontrado chocolatinas, ¿te gustan?'' ''Mucho.'' ''Me alegro.'' Cortó los envoltorios y me las ofreció con una servilleta. ''He de hablar con el director. Da igual si te duermes. Te despertaré dentro de una hora.'' François. ''Con una hora tengo suficiente.'' ''Hasta pronto.''

No debo. ¿Qué no debo? Horadar el corazón del misterio. Escindir la médula espinal de la incógnita y recoger el ramal críptico de términos. Todo era tan perfecto. Mike. Ese cabrón vanidoso. Su padre es un alcohólico y su madre se la da por muerta. Yo y mis circunstancias... No es normal. Un elemento de distorsión. Se muestra como exactamente quiere todo el instituto que sea. ¿Es necesario? ¿Ahí es donde radica su fuerza, su poder de liderazgo? Trata a sus sirvientes como inútiles. Como la películas malas sobre matones de instituto. Si no quiere que me entrometa, ¿por qué no amenazó a François? ¿Qué espera de mí? Es igual que Emma, sabe desde el principio que voy a seguir involucrándome más, por mucho que me insulte y me rompa las piernas. ¿Por qué evitaba mencionar a Gilbert? Hay algo que no cuadra... Los profesores y alumnos son inmutables ante su maltrecho comportamiento, ¿de verdad lo temen? Un supervisor, éso es. Un supervisor con una red de espías vigilando constantemente a los intrusos. Tengo la obligación de contactar con Jacob, seguro que él sabe bastante. ¿Cómo? En el archivo escolar, su antigua dirección figurando en un expediente de cientos. Anne sabrá su apellido, ella conoce a todo el mundo y a nadie. ¿Puedo fiarme? ¿Es una espía al servicio de Mike? ¿Por qué tanto férreo secretismo? Arriesgarme es innecesario. Sonsacaré su apellido a Eric. ¿Puedo fiarme de él? Las palabras de François fueron desalentadoras en exceso. ¿Es alguna especie de confabulación global? Un pueblo perdido en mitad de la nada. Dios, es peor que una peli de Serie B sobre apariciones espirituales y experimentos secretos.

''He vuelto. Sí que aguantas.'' ''¿Podría despertarme antes de la clase final?'' ''Para el descanso.'' ''Para ir directa. No al descanso.'' ''Ningún problema.'' ¿Puedo confiar? ''Perdone. Oí un rumor sobre un estudiante llamado Gilbert Maurer, dejó de ir a clase por una enfermedad.'' ''Me suena. No sé quién es. De oídas me suena su nombre. Todos sus informes médicos fueron devueltos al hospital. En este colegio no se conserva ninguno. El anterior doctor fue quien lo atendió.'' ''¿Y ese doctor...?'' ''Lo despidieron. No sé por qué.'' ''Ah...'' ''Llevo un semestre de antigüedad. Tampoco me entero de mucho.'' ''Gracias, doctor.'' ''De nada.'' Me acomodé en la almohada.

Un temblor. ''Helena...'' Leonard. ''Vamos.'' Una dorada playa. Las olas agitándose inmortalizando su espuma en el Universo. ''No te retrases.'' Leonard andando sonriente. Lo persigo. Un impulso. ''¡Leonard! ¡Leonard!'' Un haz púrpura. Un caleidoscopio de fotogramas tricolores. Girando, impulsándose. ''Helena.'' Un niño de ocho años. Castaño, blanco como las nubes, esbelto. ''Por tu culpa mi hermano...'' ''Yo soy tu hermano. Abrázame.'' El ser se transforma en un monstruo. Sin nombre ni hogar, me despedaza.

''Un sueño agitado, ¿eh?'' ''….'' ''Si no apuras llegarás tarde.'' El sudor inundaba mis manos y brazos. ''Siento las molestias.'' ''Es mi trabajo.''

Arte. Me sirvió para distraerme. François me ignoraba con mayor insistencia desde aquel día. No puedo culparlo.

En la salida me distraje con el aleteo de un halcón. Ipso facto, François se estrelló de lleno contra mi espalda. ''¡Mira por dónde pisas, imbécil!'' Una mano guardando disimuladamente un hoja lisa en mi bolsillo. ''Qué hostia...'' ''Helena, ¿irás hoy al club?'' ''Lo siento, Anne. Estoy fatal.'' ''Claro. Qué te mejores.'' ''Gracias. Adiós.'' ''Adiós.''

Los corredores de maratón hubieran enflaquecido acomplejados ante mis habilidades extremas. La casa estaba excepcionalmente tranquila. ''¿Emma?'' Una nota en el recibidor. Tengo que atender unos asuntos muy urgentes. Regresaré el domingo. Hay ensalada en la nevera. Otra vez. Como se aprovecha. Arrugué la nota y la tiré. El papel de François. _elderdarpa es mi direccion de correo. enviame un mensaje en blanco y te respondere con lo que te iba a contar esta tarde. mike esta furioso, mucho. cree que eres un peligro. la direccion de jacob te la dejo al fnal del mensaje. No debemos vernos nunca mas. en circunstancias especiales a lo mejor. Si pruebas a hablar conmigo no te hare caso, mike me tiene enfilado y tanto tu vida como la mia corre serio peligro. Olvidate de quedar nunca mas. no confies en nadie, tiene espias. Este colegio es peligroso, eric lo sabe. Tiene muchos secretos pero es el unico que puede ayudarte, por eso habló contigo desde un primer momento, teme que mike puede llegar a extremos censurables. eres una buena chica, ha sido un placer mediar plabras contigo. François._ Me congelé. Me despojé de la mochila como un peso muerto. Tropecé con un escalón y me clavé el pomo de la puerta en el costado. Encendí el ordenador. Vamos, joder, vamos. Ejecuté el navegador. Tecleé mi dirección y la contraseña. elderdarpa . Envié un mensaje con la inicial de mi nombre. Afrontar una espera indefinida. Relajé mis nervios y detuve mi tembleque. Modifiqué la alarma, sonaría a las ocho de la tarde. Dormitar es una buena solución para matar el tiempo. Si leo en el informe una opinión favorable sobre Eric, el domingo quedaré con él para buscar el informe de Emma. Ella siempre viene entrada la noche, teóricamente no tendría que haber inconvenientes.


	6. Quinta Entrada B - Abril

Quinta entrada. Parte B.

[Querida Helena.

Siento la escritura pesima y las faltas ortograficas pero el tiempo es vital, especialmente el mio. Como escribi en mi anterior nota, a partir de mañna se finalizo nuestra brve rlacion. Tu y yo smos completos desconocidos sin el mnor asomo de interaccion. No voy a irme por las rmas. Yo tabien fui igual que tu. Me informe meticulosamte, holle en los recovecos mas siniestros y a pnto estve de descubir la verdad. Esto es todo lo que sé: analiza cada plabra, grabala a fuego en tu mente. Quien sabe, quizas desaparezca. He cvencido a mis padres para huir, a un pais lejano. Esta escuela es propiedad de Vincent O'donell nieto de Scott O'donell, el fundador. El director posee contactos y amsitades infranqueables. Por mas que lo intente nunca escarbe en sus profundidades. El equipo directivo y los profesores fijos a su vez estan relacionados con Vincet, por no dcir que estan completamente doblegados. No te preocupes, Alexandra y Mathew son la excepcion completa, sobre todo Mathew; el tambien esta metido hasta las trancas en esta investigacion. Cuentale tu relacion con Mike, estara mas que dispuesto a ayudarte, hasta las ultimas consecuencias si hace falta. Nadie es tu amigo, evita las amistades y rehuye sus promesas. Son almas vendidas al diablo. ¿Por que te crees que nadie mueve un solo dedo cuando mike ataca? Creen q todo es natural, como tiene que ser. Les han comido su puta cabeza a base de bien. Esos putos orientadores, psicologos o lo que sea, alejate de ellos. No existen. El doctor edmond es serio pero buena persona, esta terriblemte embelesado por el historial medico de gilbert. Por mucho que te sumerjas en ese aspecto, no vas a encontrar nada. Todos los informes estan en posesion del anterior doctor. Despues de su despido toda correspondencia fue eliminada, es casi imposble buscar una sola huella. Drante est tempo alejate todo lo q puedas de mike, el no te molestara mientras que tu no evidencies cualquier rastro sospechoso. Guardate de sus espias, aquellos que finjen ser buena gente y colegas son los peores. No es tan gilipollas: si tu no le das una razon, el no te mordera. Asi de simple. Eric es el unico ser humano aparte de alexandra y mathew que puede apoyarte. Eric siempre se mantuvo contrario a mike y su reinado de terror. Es un hombre muy valiente, tiene los pies enrraizados con ganas, el cabron. Mike lo teme y mas desde que le dio una buena hostia con la taquilla. La suspicacia aumentara, con eric al lado como mejor amigo nadie sera capaz de ponerte un dedo encima. Ten fe, se lo mrece. Lo he comprobado a lo largo de este tiempo. Es la unica llama candente en esta laguna de caronte. Te dare un consejo: aprende a escuchar, a observar. Te sacara de mas de un apuro, destapara sgnos y distinguira los tipos de personas. A mi me ha funcionado, he sobrevivido a su cargo. En cuanto a gilbert, no existe. Todo ha sido exterminado. Nadie sabe nada de el, sin embargo esta ahí, en la casa; vivito y coleando. Tienes que ir a esa casa, es la unica via existente. No puedo incremetar tu saber sobre el tema por culpa de los soplpollas de mike. Este instituto esconde un secreto, uno muy gordo. Que no te extrañe cuando el mismo rector te llame a su despacho. Hazte la tonta, ese hombre es un experto en desnudar conciencias. La carta llega a su terminacion, es un pco cobarde de mi parte dejaros solos; no puedo hacer nada mas. He dado de si en este tira y afloja. Cuidate. Tomes la decision que tomes, no te dejes influenciar por nadie. Cuida de Eric. Su padre me preocupa, ocurrio en el pinar cerca del claro al lado de la caseta de jose. A partir de ahora, todo depnde de ti. Tomatelo con calma, pasaras de curso y aumentaras en edad; este colegio proseguira anclado al igual que sus habitantes. Ha sido un placer, Helena.

François.]

[ el correo de jacob.]

Me bloqueé. ¿Cómo sintetizo esta información? ¿Cómo? Joder, lo que me faltaba. ¿Es absolutamente necesario? ¿De verdad estoy condicionada? François abandonó hace tiempo. ¿Es un cobarde? Si tanto teme por su vida y pretende irse a otro país... Me acaba de tirar todo el muerto. Si yo estuviera en su situación hubiera buscado a otro, es innegable. También es imposible tachar mi asesina fascinación. Qué vida más sufrida. Huérfana, sin hermano, sin parientes cercanos, a merced de una legalidad inquisitiva. El dolor de cabeza se cernía implacable. Apagué todo aparato electrónico. El domingo puede ser un buen día para contactar con Jacob, si lo lee y me responde, claro está. Mis energías se han esfumado, es la hora de acostarse.


	7. Sexta Entrada - Abril

K. Morgan es un investigador inventado por mí, mientras que Douglas Rover es original de Resident Evil 3 Némesis. El documento que aparece a continuación también es inédito.

* * *

23 de abril de 1999, domingo.

Mis huesos estuvieron a punto de resquebrajarse. El sábado lo recibí con todos los honores para dar paso a un domingo desolador. Me incorporé dolorida por miles de sitios distintos, con mis reflejos reaccionando a intervalos. Me duché, arreglé y peiné. Me enfundé unas bermudas grises, unos calcetines cortos y una camiseta de tirantes gris. El calor pegajoso de la primavera, no me quiero imaginar el verano. Las doce y media. Genial.

Me preparé un bote de fideos precocinados. Mientras se calentaba, inspeccioné mi escueta agenda de contactos. Eric... Tecleé el número. Cuatro estáticas. "¿Sí?" "¿Eric?" "Soy yo." "Soy helena." "Ah, hola." "Llamaba por si querías quedar esta tarde." "Guay, ¿a qué hora?" "¿A la una?" "Trato hecho." "Nos vemos." "Adiós." Lo colgué. El microondas se detuvo. Es el momento de poner en practica todo lo aprendido. Me quemé al sacar el envase, y casi me atraganto a punto de acabar.

''Buenas tardes.'' ''Buenas, adelante.'' Invité a Eric al interior. ''Emma no está ,como siempre, vamos a mi habitación.'' ''Ehhh... Sí.'' Lo arrastré por las escaleras hasta mi cuartel. Una vez dentro, nos sentamos en frente del ordenador. Cómo reaccionará... ''Tengo algo importante que enseñarte.'' ''¿Uh? ¿El qué?'' Indicé los programas y el navegador, inserté mi contraseña y enseñé la carta de François. Eric leyó detenidamente cada frase. Sus facciones se retenían inalterables. Se rascó la cabeza, me hizo frente. ''Ya veo...'' ''No creo que le volvamos a ver el pelo...'' ''Ufff... ¡Qué complicado!'' Cruzó sus manos detrás de la cabeza inclinándose en el asiento. ''Al final... No he podido evitarlo...'' ''¿El qué?'' ''Involucrarte.'' ''Ya...'' ''Siempre he pensado que era la única alma libre... Al parecer, la gente oculta más de lo que muestra. Sabía que François se traía algo entre manos pero nunca imaginé que hubiera llegado tan lejos. Sabe más que yo, sin duda. Mathew también sabía que estaba metido, bastante. Alexandra me ha pillado por sorpresa. Quién lo iba a decir. En cuanto a lo de mi padre... Dónde lo hayan secuestrado es lo de menos.'' Me acomodé en la silla. Iba para largo. ''Mike me amenazó el viernes. Por sus espías se había enterado que François me dijo cosas ''inapropiadas''. Este correo también es del viernes. Sinceramente, no sé como tomar nada, es todo tan...'' ''Nunca me gustó este colegio, tampoco sus alumnos. Demasiado conformistas, viven alelados en su tulpa. Está bien relacionarse, pero con reservas.'' ''Él me dijo que tú eras la única persona en la que puedo confiar.'' ''Ahhh... Me caes bien. Desde el primer momento algo me dijo, un impulso, que tú eras diferente. Suena bastante gilipollas, ¿nunca te ha pasado?'' ''Sí. Hace mucho.'' ''Bueno. Me siento un poco comprometido la verdad. La verdad no tengo ni puta idea de qué opinar. ¿Tengo secretos? Todo el mundo los tiene. ¿Confías en mí?'' Sin dudar. ''Confío en ti.'' ''Sólo nos conocemos un mes y ya somos compañeros de aventuras.'' ''Mejor dos que uno.'' ''Puede.'' ''No tengo muy claro el sistema de espías.'' ''Uhmm...'' Se manoseó la barbilla con dos dedos. ''Es una jerarquía. En primer lugar está Vic, el director; en segundo lugar el equipo administrativo, en tercer lugar los profesores y en cuarto los soplones. Como hay profesores nuevos y Edmond está de nuestro lado, se ha reducido su área de acción; una gran noticia.'' ''¿Cuál sería el escalafón de Mike?s'' ''Él está en los más bajo, un poco por encima de los alumnos. No sé si será cierto o no, pero creo que es una especie de brazo ejecutor de Vic. Se encarga de mantener a raya los curiosos y a los propios estudiantes; una marioneta. Los espías, en realidad son llamados los ''rateros''. Cada profesor compinchado con Vic, escoge dos alumnos, un chico y una chica; que a su vez se agrupan con otro par de estudiantes de cada curso y clase. Esa gente se encarga de soplar a Mike cualquier movimiento sospechoso, alumnos entrometidos, y hasta conversaciones controvertidas. Es un régimen de terror y angustia donde los alumnos no tienen un mínimo asomo de privacidad. Nadie sabe quiénes son los rateros, los cambian cada semestre e incluso, si es necesario, cada mes; nadie sabe cuándo ni dónde. Jacob sintió en sus carnes la influencia de esas ratas, y con un poco de suerte, François no lo hará.'' ''¿Y por qué?'' ''Ésa es la cuestión. ¿Por qué? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué se permite algo tan medieval y retrógrado en un edificio dedicado a formar ciudadanos modernos? Los rateros, una vez vendida su alma, supuestamente son inmunes a la furia arrolladora de Mike, a cualquier queja por parte del profesorado y compensaciones.'' ''¿Qué tipo de compensaciones?'' ''Buenas notas, limpieza de expediente, a saber. Los rateros hacen votos de silencio. Cuando dejan de serlo es como si les hubieran hecho una limpieza de memoria.'' ''Quién me mandaría meterme.'' ''Te acostumbras.'' ''Explícame cómo puedo moverme sin morir.'' ''Tomando de referencia la carta. No te fíes de nadie. Cualquiera puede ser un ratero al servicio del Imperio. Evita intromisiones y guarda tus espaldas, no puedes bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Matente alejada de los profesores lo máximo que puedas, nunca les hables de tu vida personal o de tus problemas; excepto a Mathew, Alexandra y Edmond, Mathew es de fiar. Del par de psicólogos ni con un palo de tres metros, son los peores. Su forma de operar y tratar a los jóvenes me ha inducido a pensar que son los que llevan todo el cotarro de los rateros. En cuanto al director, el que calla, otorga; y el otorga en demasía. Sé donde vive Gilbert, estuve cerca de su casa una vez. El anterior doctor, Wilhem, vino con él; ahora está en paradero desconocido, probablemente en Calgary, si Gilbert está aquí, Wilhem va detrás. Mike no te morderá si no le das razones, no puedo estar más de acuerdo.'' ''Lo que mejor puedo hacer es ir a mi rollo completamente, y ocultar que sé ciertas cosas que no debería conocer.'' ''Es lo que llevo haciendo desde que entré.'' ''¿Y tu padre?'' ''Esperaré. Si en abril no han encontrado nada, yo mismo iré a buscarlo. Cerca del claro, ¿crees que José lo tendrá encerrado en su caseta.'' ''Joder, es un poco descabellado.'' Ni yo misma me creía mis propias palabras. ''Todo es posible.'' Todo es posible. Las mentiras carecían de significado. ''Eric, tengo algo muy importante que contarte. Creo firmemente en ti. Es algo que jamás había dicho a nadie.'' ''Oye, oye, para el carro, señorita. No hace falta que te precipites, todo a su tiempo.'' En parte esperaba su reacción. ''Tengo la impresión de que no dormiré bien esta noche, no me gusta empezar con mal pie.'' ''Me lo pensaría dos veces, a pesar de que Francis ha hablado muy bien de mí...'' ''No importa. Si me traicionas yo misma te degollaré.'' ''Vaya, que tranquilizador.'' ''La versión resumida. ¿Sabes qué es Raccoon City?'' ''La ciudad de Estados Unidos que fue borrada del mapa.'' ''Yo estuve allí cuando se desató la catástrofe. Sobreviví a los zombis, estuve en el epicentro del mismo Infierno.'' ''No lo entiendo.'' ''Los zombis invadieron Raccoon City.'' ''¿Zombis?'' ''Muertos. Cadáveres. Infestaron la ciudad junto con otras criaturas. Es como el Amanecer de los Muertos Vivientes pero en una ciudad. Exactamente de esa forma.'' ''Madre...'' ''Ya te lo contaré con más detalles. Emma no es mi tía. Es una chica que conocimos durante nuestro escape de la ciudad. Mis padres están muertos, devorados por los zombis. Leonard es mi hermano mayor, en la torre del reloj, justo antes de escapar en helicóptero; se suicidó. El por qué es una historia muy larga que ya te contaré en otro momento. Durante un tiempo estuve recluida en el hospital de Raccoon. Fui ingresada porque un perro me atacó. Me hicieron un montón de pruebas, Umbrella intentó llevarme con ellos pero no lo consiguieron. El motivo de esos experimentos lo ignoro, pero Emma no. Mi hermano y ella encontraron un documento que narraba bastante cosas sobre mí. Emma redactó en una hoja lo que ponía en él, pero lo tiene en escondido en esta casa y no lo encuentro.'' ''¿Qué?'' ''Es como La Historia Interminable, cada personaje tiene su propia historia que debe ser pronunciada en otro momento. Quiero que me ayudes a buscarlo antes de que regrese.'' ''Espera... Espera... ¿Qué pasó después de que os rescataran?'' ''Nos llevaron a una ciudad, nos encerraron en un apartamento. Denys nos ayudó a escapar y nos llevó a Canadá. Denys es uno de los dos hombres que pilotaban el helicóptero.'' ''Ahhh... Vale. Hay cosas con las que todavía estoy flipando, ya las iré entendiendo.'' ''El diario de Emma está en su habitación, en uno de los cajones del escritorio.'' ''¿Alguna sugerencia?'' ''La habitación de Emma como entrante y el resto de la casa como principal plato, mi área es el postre.'' ''¿Cómo es?'' ''Es una hoja de cuaderno cuadriculado normal.'' ''Okay.''

Removimos cajones, armarios, libros y muebles buscándolo. Dónde demonios estará. Nuestra inspección infructuosa acabó abruptamente. Nos dimos por vencidos. Cambio de sala. Escarbamos como buitres en todos los rincones posibles del cuarto de estar. Ambos apresamos una tullida hambre. Nada. Cambio. El trastero. No os miento, nuestra busca y captura se prolongó hasta las siete de la tarde. Estábamos hambrientos, sedientos, agotados y defraudados. ''Maldito sea el cielo. Es imposible.'' Las quejas de Eric suplantaban las mías. A las diez en punto, cuatro horas antes de Emma, Eric se topó con la reliquia en el interior de las planchas que unían las juntas del aparador; fue pura potra. ''Ja.'' Era un sobre blanco. Despegué el seguro, dos folios: uno cuadriculado y un informe. El cuadriculado manifestaba lo siguiente:

_Cuando Leonard se desmayó aproveché para guardarme el informe completo del doctor encargado de Helena. Debo destruirlo, esta evidencia debe ser calcinada en las brasas. No sé que será de mí si esta cosa se desata en su interior. Tengo guardada una pistola para la ocasión. Rezo al Cielo por mi alma desdichada._

El informe:

**_[Informe médico por K. Morgan. Sujeto: Helena Márquez.]_**

**_[__La paciente ingresó en el hospital hace tres días con una grave patología: fiebres altísimas, convulsiones, nauseas, vómitos. Exactamente los mismos efectos que la gran mayoría de nuestros pacientes están experimentando en estos momentos. Tras varias pruebas y confirmaciones, la verdad, y mi peor temor, ha sida verificada: la paciente está infectada con el virus – T. ]_**

**_[__Después de distintas pruebas en diferentes grados, la vacuna – T ha sido administrada favorablemente. La vacuna creada por Douglas Rover posee mayor efectividad de lo que me imaginaba, la paciente ha sido estabilizada, no sufre convulsiones ni ningún otro síntoma. Seguramente, por ser sintetizada por mí ayudado con medios externos ha alcanzado ese enorme grado de viabilidad. El virus, se encuentra en un estado latente y no presenta ningún peligro, ni para su organismo y tampoco para los demás pacientes. El riesgo de infección es mínimo, por no decir negativo.]_**

**_[__Ayer realicé varios análisis, me quedé gratamente sorprendido. La paciente está desarrollando algo nuevo e inesperado. Todavía no sé a ciencia cierta qué es, pero el virus está mutando.]_**

**_[__La paciente se encuentra recluida en la habitación 402. En caso de necesidad he guardado una muestra para realizar la vacuna en una caja fuerte detrás de uno de los cuadros. Dicha muestra debe mezclarse con otro componente químico para después seguir un proceso de sintetizado mejor explicado en el manual que dejo en el sótano. Dicha vacuna debería ser suficiente en caso de peligro.]_**

''Soy una mutante.'' Me desmayé.

Los recuerdos difuminados de un chico elevándome, zarandeándome. El contacto de mi mullida camita. Negrura, una mujer joven gritando a los cuatro vientos, desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales. El chico se lleva consigo arropado en su pantalón una carta... La carta... La mujer me pone una mano en la frente. Me arropa, apaga la luz. Tinieblas. Monstruos... Hay monstruos en las esquinas... Estoy sola... El doctor me fuerza a ir con él... Mis brazos...


	8. Séptima Entrada - Abril

26 de abril de 1999, miércoles.

Las sábanas se amontaban en revoltijos aleatorios en el suelo. La almohada chorreaba sudor. Tercer día de insoportables pesadillas. Las quimeras perdidas regresaban eufóricas. La inmensa mayoría se resumían en un caos de escenas superpuestas. Mi periodo en el hospital flotaba omnipresente en cada aspecto de mi vida. ¿Qué es el virus – T? Si tan peligroso es, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? El rencor en comunión con la lástima ofrece curiosos resultados. Las piezas sobrantes del puzzle estaban en posesión de Eric. ¿Estoy preparada para afrontarlo? Raccoon City alteró mi forma, mi esencia y alma; es pretérito comprenderlo. El dolor de cabeza asestaba sablazos contra mis neuronas, tomar pastillas sería contraproducente. Unos vaqueros cortos, tirantes negros y zapatillas blancas. Qué hambre.

¿Qué tipo de virus puede ser? Morgan se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a estudiarme. ¿Efectos secundarios, secuelas? Retirando el dolor de cabeza, me sentía mejor que nunca. Emma y su café, el eterno noviazgo. ''Buenos días.'' ''¿Cómo te encuentras?'' ''Mejor.'' El escrutinio ha comenzado. ''¿Qué estabais haciendo Eric y tú?'' ''Hablar.'' ''Ya, claro.'' ''Es la verdad.'' ''¿Por qué te desmayaste?'' ''Una semana jodida. Por si no lo sabías estuve en la enfermería del colegio hace unos días.'' ''¿Por qué coño no me lo dijiste?'' ''No quería preocuparte. Estás tan ocupada...'' ''Joder. ¿Y qué? Que esté intentando reorganizar mi vida y sacarme una carrera no significa que no puedas llamarme por ayuda.'' ''Ahhhh...'' ''No acepto suspiros.'' ''Ya...'' ''A partir de ahora me quedaré en casa.'' ''No hace falta.'' ''¿Eh?'' ''Si me odias no hace falta que me cuides. Prefiero vivir en la calle antes que ser una carga.'' La cucharilla salió despedida. ''¿Cómo que te odio?'' ''Leonard casi te mata. Yo soy su hermana, el odio...'' ''Me salvaste la vida dos veces. Sin rodeos, si te cuido no es porque sienta simpatía o algo parecido. Me salvaste el culo dos veces, pasaste por muchas putadas, como mínimo: mereces que te cuide y esconda de Umbrella.'' ''¿Eso es todo?'' ''Lo siento. No estamos emparentadas. Mi vida está jodida, parte de la culpa es tuya.'' ''Gracias. Es bueno saber que soy tan reconocida por una maldita zorra amargada.'' ''¡¿Qué?!'' Su veneno sumado a las pesadillas y recuerdos derrumbaron mi enclenque fortificación. La odio. Me fugué.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Estoy sola. Un coche estuvo a punto de arrollarme en un paso de cebra. Hubiera acabado con mi sufrimiento.

Eric tarareaba en el lugar propicio. ''Helena.'' Me sujetó y sentó en la base del tronco. ''¿Estás bien?'' ''Como una puta mierda.'' ''¿Qué ha pasado?'' ''Emma me ha dejado claro ciertos aspectos.'' ''Helena... el papel lo tengo en el bolsillo...'' ''Da igual. Todo sólo puede ir a peor. Dámelo.'' Lo escondió disimuladamente en mi mochila. ''¿Estás segura?'' ''Sí. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. No merece la pena lamentarse.'' Me abrazó. ''El lunes me encontré con Mathew. Me dijo que nos acercáramos a hablar con él en la hora del almuerzo.'' ''Ufff...'' ''¿Te encuentras mal?'' ''Es sólo un leve dolor de cabeza, nada importante.'' ''Bueno...'' ''Llegaremos tarde a clase.''

Alexandra observó atónita mi porte febril. Intercepté una profunda mirada compasiva. Retiré cualquier amago de ayuda. No era el momento. Estoy sola. Dos de mis compañero son rateros... Seguí la clase hasta el final como pude.

Regresé al corredor. Personas sin visión se amontonaban en los laterales. Como las paredes de un precipicio, ¿lo saben? ¿Cuántos lo saben? Eric encajaba sus cuadernos en su compartimento. ''Hola.'' ''Buenas.'' Una trepidante incomodidad. ''Eric, no me encuentro bien.'' Le dí un codazo. ''_¿Mathew tiene clase ahora?'' _''¿Te acompaño a la enfermería?'' ''_No, está libre'' _''Noquiero molestar.'' _''Quiero que vayamos ahora.'' _''Qué va, mujer. Si te desmayas por el camino alguien tendrá que recoger tus restos.'' _''Está en la azotea. Me dijo que estaría allí cuanto hiciera falta. Él sabe que estás interesada, yo se lo dije.'' _''Gracias.'' ''Vamos.'' Eric se acercó a Damien. ''Helena no se encuentra bien, voy a estar con ella en la enfermería por si acaso, ¿podrías decírselo a las clases?'' ''Lo que tú digas, tío.'' ''Gracias.''

Eric me dirigió por los pasillos y escaleras. Pasamos de largo clases, bibliotecas y la enfermería. En el pasillo vertical más lejano había una puerta metalizada. Un conector entre la azotea y los sótanos. Una malla de acero irrumpía el tramo hasta los niveles inferiores. El el piso final, un trastero con armarios de madera ennegrecida colapsados por miles de diminutos útiles de limpieza, escritura, carpetas; en su mayoría inútiles. Una entrada gris descolorida. ''Está es la azotea. Nadie casi nunca viene, es la mejor zona para escapar de la constante vigilancia; las rejas metálicas son tan altas y finas que ocultan cualquier evidencia de humanidad.''

La azotea constaba de una enorme superficie lisa, una casa emergiendo en la esquina superior, una enorme antena, cables y Mathew. Eric y yo anduvimos envalentonados. Mathew siempre con su estilo estrambótico: botas negras de caña, pantalones rotos cortos vaqueros, camisa verde fosforito hawaiana, camiseta azul turquesa, pelo afro rubio y perilla. ''Bue ~~ nas.'' ''Helena debería estar en la enfermería, no se encuentra bien; he avisado a Damien.'' ''Uhmmm... Una visita inesperada.'' ''Debe.'' ''Estando aquí es esperada.'' Eric se encogió de hombros. ''Sea como fuere, habéis venido.'' Mathew me analizó en todas direcciones. ''No tienes buena cara Helena, ¿estás bien?'' ''No duermo bien.'' ''Y cuando estás despierta estudias química.'' ''…'' ''Llámame Mat.'' Me dio un breve apretón. ''Helena.'' Se arrimó a la red cromada. ''Eric me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti, todas buenas; no te enfades con el chaval. Has tenido problemas con Mike, sabes por qué se ha ido François y ciertos temas atrayentes sobre el complejo sistema oculto. ¿Empiezas?'' ''El viernes de la semana pasada Mike me amenazó de muerte como a Jacob. Me iba a romper las piernas si hablaba con François. No le gusta la gente curiosa.'' ''Ajá... ¿Algo más?'' ''No me ha vuelto a atacar, desde que estoy con Eric.'' ''Uhmmm... Un chico problemático sin duda. Nunca tengo constancia. ¿Por qué será?'' ''¿Dónde está François?'' ''¿No te lo ha dicho? En Dinamarca.'' ''No exageraba.'' ''Eric.'' ''¿Eh?'' ''¿Por qué no le explicas a este profesor cómo van las cosas?'' ''No te han dicho nada, ¿en serio? ¿Tampoco confían?'' ''Los nuevos no son vistos con buenos ojos, menos los que no han leído la letra pequeña.'' ''Ya. Vic es el que manda.'' ''Vic tiene bastante influencia en Sophie y Diego, es espeluznante.'' ''¿Los rateros?'' ''Cuando entré miraron a ver si era de fiar, me dijeron que asignara a dos alumnos como delegados. Acepté, me enteré de la relación con Mike y lo rechacé.'' ''¿Quiénes?'' ''Anne y Damien.'' ''Lo sabía.'' Anne... Las apariencias engañan. ''Anne dio el soplo, Helena.'' Mat erró la vista. ''Bufff...'' ''Es difícil discernir cómo.'' Eirc tomó el relevo de nuevo. ''Francis nos envió un correo. Alexandra y tú sois los únicos.'' ''Ayer fui a tomar algo con Alex, una mujer encantadora.'' ''Bueno...'' ''Los demás profes están metidos de lleno. Derek, Elliot, Jeremy... No te lo puedes ni imaginar; es como si fuera el margi.'' ''Edmond.'' ''El cabrón es bueno jugando a las damas, muy bueno. 35 victorias, cero derrotas. Me dejé el sueldo de dos meses.'' ''Bueno es saberlo.'' ''¿Qué Edmond es buen tipo o que he perdido mi sueldo?'' ''Parte de las dos.'' ''Qué chiste.'' Basta de tonterías. ''Mat. ¿Qué sabes sobre Gilbert?'' ''Gilbert... el chaval rubito inocente enfermizo tímido asocial excelente sabelotodo hipocondríaco imponente cabroncete tranquilo y afeminado. Sí, es un conocido mío.'' ''Me llama la atención.'' ''A cualquiera, querida.'' ''Se marchó a mitad de curso.'' ''Se fue a su mansión del pinar por ''_enfermedad_''.''No sabes nada más...'' ''Estás en sintonía, por lo que veo. Nadie sabe nada de él, a excepción de Edmond, él te iluminará.'' ''Se lo pregunté. Nada de nada.'' ''Entonces, dalo por pérdido.'' ''En su carta Francis mencionaba a un tal Wilhem, el doctor de Gilbert.'' ''No sé quién es.'' ''Ni yo.'' ''Tenemos mucho en común.'' Lo que faltaba, no hay nada peor que bromear sobre un asunto vital. ''Ufff...'' Se asentó sobre el polvoriento suelo, dio palmaditas en sendos lados. Estiré las piernas, la espalda me dolía como nunca. ''¿Tenéis hambre?'' Nos pasó una tableta de chocolate a cada uno. ''Gracias.'' ''Casi va a acabar la clase. ¿Vais al almuerzo?'' ''A decir verdad, me gustaría ir a ver a Edmond, tengo un dolor de cabeza apabullante.'' ''No hemos resulto casi nada, hay que seguir insistiendo, ¿no crees Eric?'' ''Por separado.'' ''Yeah. Ah, Helena. Vic quiere hablar contigo.'' Me ahogué. ''¿Cómo?'' ''Lo sé, pero es la ley. Me dijo que en Mayo iba a concertar una cita contigo, ten cuidado.'' ''Joder...'' ''Soy mandado. Tenéis mi apoyo.'' Se estiró en toda su longitud, se desempolvó los pantalones y camisa, se fue. Nos quedamos solos. ''Mejor que nada.'' Adoraba el tipo de conversaciones en las que acabas igual que al principio. Algo es algo.

"Buenos días, doctor Edmond." "¿Huh?" Nos presentamos erguidos. "Ah, Helena. Y..." "Eric." "Hola." "Doctor, mi dolor de cabeza se ha intensificado." "Más todavía, te dije que comieras en condiciones y descansaras." "Lo sé... Pero..." "Ahhhh... Túmbate." Me doblegué sin rechistar. "¿Tienes fiebre?" "No." Eric se disculpó. "Ehh, bueno... Yo me voy, a la salida nos vemos. Adiós." "Eh. Esper-" "Adiós, Eric." Vaya. "Sigamos. ¿Nauseas?" "No. Principalmente dolor de cabeza." "Te mandaría unas aspirinas, pero si no me dice nada en concreto..." "Muchos problemas personales." "Te aconsejé que no dieras muchas vueltas a la cabeza." "Es necesario. A veces, para mantenerme cuerda, es necesario..." Arqueó una ceja interesada. "Eres una chica realista." "Afronto de lleno mis problemas." "Bueno. Quédate aquí, si quieres." "Gracias, doctor." "Estar solo es mejor compañía que palabras anodinas. Voy a tomar un café. Regresaré para cuando acabe la hora. ¿Estarás bien?" "Vivita y coleando." "Je. Más te vale. Adióss." Abandonó la estancia con una media luna amistosa.

Hurgué entre el revoltijo de bolsillos de mis pantalones. Lo encontré. Alisé nerviosa el informe. Sea como fuere, nada se tornará endeble.

**[29 de septiembre, 1998.]**

**[Los resultados de la analítica son desconcertantes. El virus y la vacuna del propio virus coexisten en armonía. La actividad viral ha sido neutralizada por los anticuerpos artificiales de la vacuna; el virus está latente en su cuerpo. Las mutaciones observadas en el primer periodo de rápido crecimiento se han paralizado, no hay signos visibles de más cambios.]**

**[El helicóptero que solicité ha llegado. Me trajeron el resto de muestras sin permitirme escapar de esta ciudad maldita con Helena. Esos bastardos me abandonaron con el pretexto de obtener los resultados prometidos cuanto antes. Hoy no es mi maldito día. He llamado a la oficina exigiendo otro helicóptero, de escape.]**

**[Esos hijos de puta me la han jugado a base de bien. Acordamos quedarnos en el hospital, esos miserables se lo han saltado. Por su culpa he de correr al laboratorio subterráneo. Dejaré estos archivos y la llave 402 tal cual. Volveré pronto para seguir con el informe.]**

**[K. Morgan.]**

Je. Destrocé el papel desmenuzándolo en miles de diminutas virutas. Joderjoderjoderjoderjoderjoder. Caí rendida de rodillas. Joder... Me extendí en el suelo. El documento era ilegible formando un rompecabezas de letras esporádicas. Afrontar... Por qué tuve que existir... No tengo ni cinco minutos de sosiego... ni conmigo ni con el mundo... Si me... transformo... gozo de la seguridad de una buena bala insertada en mi sien firmada por Emma... Es tan maravilloso... Lloré en silencio. Sollocé como una niña para después descansar inconsciente.

Una ciudad... Estructuras anaranjadas... Muertos... Esquivas sus manos... El callejón... Un mundo fugaz... La playa... 402... Un cuadro... una casa rústica en mitad del bosque... Estás sola... Leonard... Llaman a la puerta... Emma dispara.

Bramé en una jerga sin sentido. Edmond se situaba a mi derecha, dio un brinco y desparramó su papeleo. Aspiraba con dificultad. Transpiraba a mares, la camiseta chorreaba y la almohada había formado un lago a escala. Expectoré arrancando de una sentada mi garganta. Edmond asustado me socorrió ipso facto. ''Respira. Más hondo. Tranquila.'' Me incorporé errática. ''¿Qué ha pasado?'' ''Una... pesadilla...'' El talante del doctor se relajó. ''Qué susto me has dado. Casi me da un ataque.'' ''Perdón...'' ''Sigue mis consejos a rajatabla. Tu estado anímico es deplorable.'' ''¿Qué... hora es?''

''La hora de marcharse a casa. Las cuatro. Tu amigo te espera fuera.'' ''….'' ''No he llamado a tus padres...'' ''No tengo padres...'' ''¿Eh?''

''Hey.'' ''Hola.'' ''Guau, tienes muy mala cara.'' ''Necesito vacaciones.'' ''Y que lo digas.'' Avanzamos por el instituto, el recibidor, el patio delantero, las calles y aceras hasta mi hogar; hogar es un eufemismo. Anne y Damien tonteaban en un banco cerca de mi casa. Gracias por vuestro gesto empático y humanitario. ''¿Necesitas algo?'' ''No, gracias. Me las arreglo sola.'' ''¿Lo has leído?'' ''Sí, tengo mucho que contarte. El final es una gozada.'' ''Ya me harás una reseña. Adiós.'' ''Hasta mañana.''

Plan de acción. Saquear la nevera, tragar como un depredador sin comer un mes; y encerrarme asilada en mi cuarto. Emma no dio señales de vida. Por suerte, la nevera contaba con suficiente abastecimiento. Picoteé al azar, bebí buenos tragos de zumo y abandoné la escena. A grandes zancadas divisé la abertura de mi aposento. De un golpazo sellé mi rincón de amargura. Las sábanas se arrugaron a mi contacto.

¿Cuál es mi finalidad? ¿Complacer los intereses de un montón de locos obsesionados con los virus y la experimentación? ¿Es eso... Una cobaya... Está escrito que sufrir es la consumación de todo lo vivido. Puedo cambiarlo... Ni idea. Toda resquicio ha sido extinguido, como mi felicidad y esperanza. Un monstruo. _Sé tu vía, es morir. Los monstruos están destinados al averno. _Me doy asco. Paso de ir a clase en toda la semana. Los monstruos no necesitan a nadie. Nadie...


	9. Octava Entrada - Abril

Al final de cada mes haré un breve resumen general. No son entradas de diario, ni describen acciones; son eso, resúmenes.

* * *

[30 de Abril de 1999, domingo.]

Es difícil describir abril. Escatológico. Foráneo. Distinguido. Desolador. Exultante. Una montaña rusa de decepciones, hallazgos, amistades, enemistades, desamores y recuerdos. Un mes agitado. Realmente, estoy perdida. Más perdida que un león en el ártico. Soy incapaz de categorizar este torrente masivo informativo. Lo intentaré. En primer lugar, el instituto. Mi situación está consolidada, consiste en descifrar por cuentagotas la mínima huella. Cuento con el apoyo de Eric y Mathew, Edmond y Alexandra. Es más que favorable. Lo mejor será indagar poco a poco, primero el director y sus enlaces, y una vez acabado, Wilhem y Gilbert. El padre de Eric podría estar involucrado, desapareció en el claro cerca del pinar; a pesar de los esfuerzos, la policía no ha rastreado con minuciosidad, no con la suficiente. Eric estará predispuesto a dejarse caer por la zona un fin de semana. Ese chico... Tiene algo. Su personalidad, su comportamiento... Tiene algo. No es que sienta atracción, quizás un poco; después de todo, es la única persona animada y fiable. No me ha permitido desmenuzar su personalidad con más acierto, tiempo al tiempo. Mathew es un tío rarito, chulo y raro. Qué personaje. Lo sobrante: cortar relaciones con Anne, profesores... Fácil y sencillo, soy una asocial sin causa, qué se le va a hacer.

Emma me ha enseñado lo necesario: una mujer amargada, viviendo el día a día sin mañana, acogiéndome como un simple objeto. Un objeto, uno con un monstruo en su interior. Sus contradicciones me agradan, demuestran su inestabilidad. Me da un techo para paliar el pecado de mi hermano. Dándome un sitio donde cobijarme asegura su confrontación personal, su ego cruzado. Se redime y emancipa. Maldita cobarde. Ocultó toda esa información por el mero hecho de darse el gusto personal de pegarme un tiro. ¿Lo hacía por mi bien? ¿De verdad? No. Esa mujer no tiene nada que ver conmigo. En Raccoon City la advertí y la salve, si no fuera por mí sus huesos estarían descansando en el asfalto árido de una ciudad infernal y tuerta. Lo sé todo. Es un sinsentido molestarse en buscar una explicación concisa. ¿Y si de verdad es por mi bien? ¿La estoy prejuzgando? A saber. Algún día rendiremos cuentas.

K. Morgan. Tardaré bastante en olvidarlo. Mientras esa cosa no se reactive no tiene por qué haber complicaciones. Comenzaré a tomarlo todo con calma, a la buena vida contemplativa. El tiempo siempre resuelve la palabra final.

Envié un mensaje a Jacob esta mañana. Me tomaré un respiro.


	10. Novena Entrada A - Mayo

4 de mayo de 1999, jueves.

Llueve. Chispea en el tejado. La lluvia es tan apaciguadora. Contemplarla a través del cristal tan evocador. Hoy sería perfecto si no fuera por el Inframundo. Adecuado para quedarse en casa mirando por la ventana. El repiqueteo amortiguado de las gotas contra las tejas y el cristal formando finos hilillos translúcidos. Puedo fingir enfermedad. No. Eric me levantará el ánimo, siempre lo hace. Mi desgracia es opacada por su juventud desmedida. Es un chico con suerte. Golpeé un libro esparcido en el suelo. ''_Mundo Lunar._'' Sería tan bonito. Hojeé páginas sueltas.

''El océano remataba los esculpidos rostros de los acantilados. Como caballeros desprevenidos, chocaban en profusión arrastrando el entrechocar del acero. Los caballos galopaban arrojando espuma a los vástagos pétreos. Ella suspiraba sin aliento. La tormenta extendía su enfado en forma de latigazos eléctricos. ¿Dónde estaba la Luna?''

''Girasoles rojos y amarillos. Naranja amargo y hortensia ultramarina. Flotando a la deriva sobre las olas, iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Dentro del más profundo sueño, iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Nadando solitario a través del oscuro mar. Dentro de un sueño tan profundo como la muerte, iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Avanzas solitario por el cielo oscuro. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrarte. Nadando solitario en las profundidades de la oscuridad. Hasta poder encontrarte. Flotando a la deriva sobre las olas, iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Dentro del más profundo sueño, iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Flotando en las olas.''

Una lagrimilla escapó. Este fragmento me definía al completo. Doy pena. Me calcé unos vaqueros largos, zapatillas, camiseta y chaqueta con capucha negra. Preparé los libros en un santiamén y fui a desayunar.

Esta vez, Emma dormía como un tronco en su cama. Me había dejado preparadas unas tostadas. Al poco, migajas de pan resaltaban la superficie del plato. Que lo recoja ella. Me cubrí con la capucha y salí.

El olor a vegetación humedecía el entorno con su aroma característico. Una llovizna irregular caía a intervalos. La temperatura exterior era templada y las calles practicables. Niños correteaban salpicando con sus botas de agua, encajados en sus chubasqueros. Los coches pasaban salpicando el hormigon. Desmoralizador. La misma señora paseaba a su caniche embutido en un jersey rojo impermeable. En fin...

Decenas de paraguas multicolores se aglutinaban en la entrada. Mi capucha se presanba por el volumen de agua. Cuando todos hubieron entrado, fui al árbol señalado, solitario como siempre. Voy a coger un resfriado... ''**Siento el retraso.**'' Eric apareció en escena. ''**El cohce de mi madre se ha quedado sin batería y la he tenido que ayudar.**'' ''**Vamos a pillar un resfriado.**''

Programación. Me fijé en Anne y Damien. Sonreían, murmuraban, se acariciaban... Si ellos son los rateros, la clase entera los apoya. Es una desventaja.

Rechacé agradecida los ofrecimientos de Anne. Qué pesadilla de tía, ojalá la cierren la boca. Había perdido el rastro de Eric, preguntar a cualquiera puede ser arriesgado; como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me senté en las escaleras conectoras entre la primera y segunda planta. Uno de los pocos lugares donde la mayoría de las veces se asoma un alma. Resoplé largamente. El mes que viene se acaban las clases, tres meses de verano y a descansar como Dios manda. Esta tranquilidad imperturbable es sospechosa, seguro que algo muy grave se está gestando... ''**Buenos días.**'' Edmond se colocó a mi derecha. ''**Buenos días.**'' ''**¿Cómo te va todo?**'' ''**Mucho mejor.**'' ''**Huhmm... Bien bien. Tienes mejor cara, tienes pinta de seguir mis consejos, ¿eh?**'' ''**Con frecuencia.**'' ''**Ajá, ¿y tu amigo?**'' ''**No lo sé, perdido.**'' ''**Es fácil perderse en este edificio. Llevo más de un año trabajando y no me ubico.**'' ''**Me pasa algo parecido.**'' ''**Je.**'' ¿Y si sabe algo sobre los sótanos? ''**Edmond.**'' ''**¿Sí?**'' ''**¿Sabes qué hay en los sótanos?**'' ''**Algo. ¿Por?**'' ''**El otro día vi unas rejas allí abajo.**'' ''**Ah sí. Me contaron que sólo están las calderas y almacenes. Nada interesante. Pero para guardar unas calderas y almacenes tampoco es necesaria tanta protección pero bueno, soy nuevo ante todo.**'' ''**Yo también.**'' ''**No, me refiero que soy nuevo en el país.**'' ''**¿De verdad?**'' ''**En realidad vengo de la República Checa. Mis padres son franceses. Me saqué el graduado en Praga. Quería conocer mundo, y aquí estoy; ejerciendo de doctor de instituto en Canadá.**'' Vaya, es increíble, nunca lo habría imaginado. ''**¿Va a quedarse mucho tiempo?**'' ''**En principio dos años. Tengo pensado ir a Rusia.**'' ''**Qué guay.**'' ''**Quién sabe. La mejor conclusión que he sacado hasta ahora, da igual el país, nadie me gana a las damas.**'' ''**Ganándole un sueldo a Mathew, cualquiera.**'' ''**Eh, ¿cómo lo sabes?**'' Reí para mis adentros. ''**Tsk. Da igual. Te dejo. Nos vemos**.'' ''**Hasta otra.**'' Muy simpático. Serio y riguroso en su trabajo, agradable y amable fuera de él. El planeta es tan grande y diminuto a la vez.

En inglés me entró un horripilante tentación de tirarme por la ventana, no por el porfesor o ambiente opresor de tener 34 ojos memorizando cada uno de tus movimientos; sino por la materia en sí. Qué coñazo, tantas esperanzas para nada.

Eric me tiró de la camiseta. ''**Hey, ¿dónde estabas?**'' ''**No te encontraba.**'' ''**Estaba con Rachel, sobre un artículo.**'' ''**Me he enterado de que Edmond es checo, él mismo me lo ha dicho.**'' ''**Ya suponía que su acento no es francés.**'' ''**¿Vamos a comer?**'' ''**Lo tengo todo en esta bolsa.**'' Alzó una bolsa con envases. ''**Veo que impongo moda.**'' ''**Me aburrí de la pésima comida.**'' Nuestro sitio era un bordillo al aire libre en el patio interior. Había dejado de llover, el oxígeno se respiraba renovado. ''**Vaya día.**'' Bebió dos sorbos de agua. ''**¿Quieres?**'' ''**Tengo zumo**.'' Varias personas ocupaban los aleros del patio, un grupo de chicas. Al fondo, John, el querdísimo amigo de Mike, vigilaba sus espaldas con nerviosismo. ''**Mira...**'' Eric fingió recorrer con la vista el cielo abierto. John se crujía los nudillos con fiereza. ''**Estará buscando pelea...**'' ''**¿Sin Mike?**'' John se despegó de la pared y corrió a la caseta del jardinero. Ante nuestra mirada atónita, se desdibujó entre la maleza más allá de los muros. ¿Escapando? ¿Huyendo? ''**¿Adónde ha ido?**'' ''**Estoy igual que tú.**'' Las chicas se dispersaron accediendo al edificio. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué coño ha venido esta escena? ''**La caseta de José es sospechosa. Tenemos que investigarla, Helena.**'' Una afirmación. Era lo más sensato. ''**Irnos de acampada.**'' ''**Sí.**'' Éramos los dos únicos seres humanos en el exterior. ''**¿Por qué no hay valla al lado de la caseta?**'' ''**Ni idea, es como si estuviera a medio hacer.**'' ''**Motivos tendrá...**'' ''**A lo mejor...**'' Terminé. Me limpié con una toallita higiénica. Eric acabó al minuto. Recogimos. ''**¿Qué hora es?**'' ''**No me he traído reloj.**'' ''**Uffff...**'' Dimos un paseo por el camino empedrado. ''**¿Alguna vez te has encontrado con Vic?**'' ''**Nunca. Ni una sola vez. Espero que siga así.**'' ''**Estoy muy asustada... A saber qué me dirá...**'' ''**Controla los nervios y no te dejes llevar. Será un encuentro crucial, él lo sabe todo sobre esta escuela, por algo es el director.**'' ''**Y nieto del fundador. Scott O'donell tiene pinta de ser importante.**'' ''**Mucho. Apenas sé quién es, vengo de Vancouver.**'' ''**En la biblioteca seguro que hay algo.**'' ''**¿Hace mucho que John y Mike se conocen?**'' ''**Por lo que he oído, desde primero.**'' ''**Una pena.**'' Nos comportamos igual que las almas en pena. ¿Qué cojones me pasa? Jonh acaba de salir despavorido y estamos tan tranquilos charlando sobre trivialidades. ''**¡Joder!**'' ''**¿Eh?**'' ''**¡Qué diablos nos pasa! Tenemos que ir detrás de John.**'' Acto seguido, Eric me estampó contra la pared tapándome la boca. ''**Shhhhh...**'' Indicó con la mirada un hueco entre la cristalera del fondo. ''**La arquitectura es retorcida y demencial.**'' Bajó las manos. ''**Las chicas tienen un oído muy fino. Debí advertirte antes.**'' ''**…**'' ''**Perdón...**'' ''**La culpa es mía...**'' ''**Tiempo al tiempo.**'' Mierda. El tintineo industrial, comienzo de las clases. La seriedad de Eric no presagiaba nada bueno. Un irremediable pseudo-metedura de pata, un poco más, y muertos.

La profesora de arte no fue muy halagüeña. Preguntas y más preguntas, sobre mí y mi familia. Respuestas concisas y cortantes. Se dio por vencida y prosiguió la clase. Anne no paraba de observarme; Damien por el contrario, centraba su exclusiva atención en la profesora. Hijos de puta. La claridad y criterio que te concede la sabiduría es impagable, y fatigosa.

Me reencontré con mi amigo justo en la misma puerta. ''**¿Te vienes?**'' ''**¿Có...**'' Agarró con fuerza y me arrastró por los pasillos. Corrimos como si el diablo nos persiguiera. Una puerta metálica de acero, la entrada a las pistas deportivas y polideportivo. Abrió con cautela, apenas un chirrido. ''**Sígueme y no te separes.**'' Nos escabullimos agachados. Nos desplazamos pegados a la pared. En la segunda ventana, Eric se asomó. ''**Mira con atención.**'' Alcé la cabeza. Una sala semioscura, un montón de taquillas enfiladas en paralelo, perchas y bolsas de deporte; unos vestuarios, sin duda. Un par de hombres sujetaban a un individuo. Otro más mayor y fornido encabezaba la acción. ''**Escucha...**'' Replegué mi mente aislando los ruidos. ''**Maldito gilipollas. Hay que tener los cojones bien puestos. ¿Crees que soy gilipollas? ¿Eh? ¿Qué nací ayer?'' **Mike. ''**Hay que joderse. Jodido bastardo, basura infecta. Aborto endogámico. La tarea era sencilla, y tú vas y fallas. Se lo cuento a alguien y se ríe de mi puta cara.**'' ''**Lo-lo-lo sie-to, por favor, no me hagas daño solo eché un pequeño vistazo no vi nada del contenido te lo juro Mike perdóname nos conocemos desde primero, un poco de compasión.**'' ''**¿Compasión? Pretendes que tenga compasión después de desobedecerme.**'' ''**Yo-yo...**'' ''**John, el director considera tu negligencia muy grave para tu servicio. Demasiado grave, y lo peor de todo; escapas como un puto cobarde. ¿Captas la sutileza?**'' ''**Por favor, no lo volveré a hacer, ¡te lo prometo!**'' Era imposible estimar el sufrimiento de John por la pesada oscuridad. ''**No, John. Escapaste, si fueras un hombre de verdad te hubieras enfrentado a mí, me hubieras escupido cabrón en la cara y probablemente se te hubiera impuesto un pequeño castigo. Pero claro, es más fácil huir. Pretender que no has hecho nada y huir. Muy bien, John.**'' ''**¿Y qué pasa si lo sé, eh Mike? ¿Tú lo sabes? ¡No tienes ni puta idea! ¡Me oyes, ni puta idea!**'' ''**Vic confió en ti, como mejor colega. La fidelidad y tú no os lleváis muy bien.**'' ''**¡Y qué cojones quieres que haga! Joder, se me cayó al suelo. ¡No leer era imposible!'' ''Ja. Qué poco imaginativo.**'' ''**Hijo de puta. Ojalá te mueras y encierren tus putos huesos en los más profundo del infierno, ¡con tu puta madre! ¡Acompaña a tu puta madre mientras le chupa la polla a Satanás!**'' Un estruendo. Un crujido, un hueso. Mike propinó un puñetazo contra el pecho de John empujándolo al suelo. John berreaba llorando, los dos colegas de Mike lo alzaron. ''**Te has pasado. Mírame.**'' Agarró la perpleja cara de John. ''**Te has pasado.**'' Sin aviso, sin declaraciones. Un chico con capucha aferró un bate de aluminio, el otro se puso unos guantes con bandas metálicas; empezaron a golpear, fuerte, muy fuerte. Mike tapó la boca de su viejo amigo con cinta americana. Un haz solar entre las nubes desveló una de las escenas más dantescas que he tenido oportunidad de presenciar. Los esbirros machacaban huesos y carnes, arrasando con cada nueva puñalada. Los puños de Mike quasi literalmente traspasaban el tejido muscular astillando los huesos. Está asesinando a su amigo, su mejor amigo. La sangre surgía a borbotones inundando el suelo, un charco carmesí se extendía por las baldosas. Me tapé la boca y dejé de mirar. Iba a vomitar de un momento a otro. Eric se mantenía observando. ¿Dónde coño me he metido? ¡Puto manicomio! ¿Cómo es posible que un director de instituto perpetre semejante masacre? ¿Qué coño pasa a la gente de este maldito pueblo de mierda? Un vacío se retorcía como una serpiente en mis intestinos. Duró una eternidad en un segundo. Eric se encorvó acariciando mis manos. ''**Se lo han llevado. Los encargados de limpieza vendrán de un momento a otro. Tenemos que marcharnos, cuanto antes.**'' Mi corazón bombeaba taquicardias con el consiguiente temblor de todo mi cuerpo. ''**Por qué...**'' ''**Bienvenida al Colegio Scott O'donell de Riverwood, provincia de Alberta, Canadá.**'' Me sobresalté por el tañido rítmico de la alarma. La hora de volver a clase.

Última hora. Física. Mi estómago bullía como jamás en su vida. Lo oculté con éxito y apagué mi mente.

Las nubes habían cedido su función a un resplandeciente día. Eric y yo andábamos ajenos a la realidad alterada de Riverwood. ''**¿Por qué...**'' ''**La traición se paga con sangre.**'' ''**¿Cómo...**'' ''**Aprende a escuchar. El grupo de chicas. Dos de ellas van a mi clase.**'' ''**Lo has visto, ¿no? La burtalidad, la crueldad...**'' ''**Los errores se pagan con sangre. Ése es el lema.**'' ''**Pero...**'' ''**Despídete de John, nunca lo volverás a ver.**'' ''**Dios...**'' ''**Aplícate. Estamos metidos hasta el cuello. Como en el Pozo y el Péndulo, con cada fallo desciende.**'' ''**Joder...**'' ''**Hemos llegado a tu casa.**'' ''**…**'' ''**He de irme. Mi hermano está ajetreado con los animales del bosque, ayer un oso atacó a un excursionista. Hasta mañana.**'' ''**Adiós...**''

Me encontraba fatal, como si yo hubiera recibido todas las hostias en lugar de John. ''Has vuelto.'' Emma rascaba el suelo con un paño. Whisky. ''**Dentro de poco preparo la cena.**'' ''**No tengo mucha hambre.**'' ''**Te vas a quedar anoréxica. Toma algo antes de irte a la cama.**'' ''**Vale.**'' ''**Vas a tu habitación, ¿no?**'' ''**Sí...**'' ''**Ah por cierto, el fin de semana de la semana siguiente nos vamos a casa de mis abuelos. Te guste o no vas a venir conmigo.**'' ''**Ni siquiera me has dado la opción de opinar.**'' ''**Te lo dije, con eso basta.**'' ''**Eres muy dura...**'' ''**Cuando conozcas a mis abuelos y estemos con ellos...**'' ''**Me abandonarás.**'' Dejó de frotar, no me miró a la cara. ''**Estás haciendo lo que te place. Cuando cumplas 18 cortaremos relaciones para siempre.**'' Emma me remató. Fui a mi cuarto.

Asesinar a sangre fría... No es el hecho de... ser tu amigo... es el simple hecho de matar un ser humano... Una sumisión... ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el motivo? Tan penosa es la situación personal de Mike, tan decadente... Vender su ego y alma al mejor postor. Actuaba como un ser impersonal, un hipócrita de la tragicomedia griega. Ahhh... Destrozar y desgarrar... El mundo está infectado... Raccoon City se expande, me persigue cual espectro. Destruyéndome por dentro. Emma es un mensajero. Él también erradicará... ¿Dónde se han llevado el cuerpo? El sótano... Buscar un modo de acceder. Ir a la biblioteca. J... ¡Jacob! Arranqué el ordnador. Me había olvidado completamente de ese hombre, joder. Realicé todos los pasos. **[ Asunto: canada. respuesta. Francis. ]** Aleluya.


	11. Novena Entrada B - Mayo

**[ Hola.]**

**[Recibí tu correo. Francis me escribió mucho de ti antes de irse a Dinamarca. Veo que necesitas que te ilumine. Madre mía, hace siglos que no recordaba esa prisión. Desde que Mike me dio la paliza. Supongo que sabrás que ahora mismo vivo en Camberra, Australia. No sé qué demonios tiene ese sitio pero cada uno que se ve implicado se pira por patas a otro país como mínimo. Bueno, no me voy a explayar. Supongo que tú ya tendrás tu investigación, las cosas habrán cambiado. Sólo escribiré por qué me dieron semejante paliza.]**

**[Como tú, estaba ansioso por descubrir los entresijos de la trama O'donell. Los institutos canadienses en los que he estado siempre tienen dos entradas para el sótano: una principal y otra de emergencias para los incendios. Desde el primer momento siempre me pregunté por qué este no. Sólo existe las escaleras del ala oeste. En mis tiempos, esas escaleras no estaba tapadas ni selladas como ahora. La cuestión, un día me atreví a entrar con todo mi valor. Bajé hasta lo más hondo.]**

**[Un pasillo conectaba tres puertas. Las calderas a la izquierda. El almacén a la derecha. La puerta del centro estaba entreabierta. Llámame loco o lo que quieras. La tercera sala era una morgue a escala. Yo vi un montón de cadáveres almacenados. Más allá, otra puerta. Quería avanzar pero alguien bajó. Creía que nadie se enteraría pero me pillaron. A los dos días Mike me daba hostias hasta en el carné de identidad.]**

**[Te sorprenderá un poco, es todo lo que sé. Los rateros, los vínculos entre profesores, la relación de Mike con Vic, la desaparición de Gilbert... Bueno, ya lo irás descubriendo. Siento no ser de más ayuda, las heridas tardan en cicatrizar.]**

**[ J.]**

¿Una morgue? ¿Pero qué coño? El cadáver de John está en una morgue de instituto. Lo que me faltaba. Todo es maravilloso. Definitivamente se me han quitado todas las ganas de tragar comida y no devolverla. Es apoteósico. De verdad, me encuentro gravemente enferma y a guardar cama. Se lo diré mañana, después llamaré a Eric. Dormir, descansar, acostarme. Me puse el pijama. La mente en blanco...


	12. Décima Entrada A - Mayo

7 de mayo de 1999, domingo.

Recuperé la noción del espacio-tiempo sobre la una de la madrugada. Me había saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo de una tirada; una consecuencia del agotamiento. Levanté la persiana. Soleado y caluroso. El tiempo adecuado para remover libros en las hileras de estanterías viejas. No presentarme en clase el viernes me ha sentado de maravilla. Me adecenté y vestí con pantalones cortos, zapatillas y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. El corredor estaba en penumbras, Emma no está en casa. Un punto a favor.

En la nevera poca cosa era comestible. Me contenté con las sobras del sábado. Emma no ha mejorado mucho en la mezcla de ingredientes. El pollo estaba más endurecido que la tapia del jardín, si se me queda atascado; adiós mundo. Lavé por encima los platos y cubiertos, depositándolos en el fregadero sin cuidado. Ya lo colocaré en otro momento. Me equipé con la mochila preparada del día anterior, mi cartera, reloj, gorra, llaves y chaqueta. Dejé una nota escrita apresuradamente encima del zapatero, si por algún casual regresaba; que no se me venga quejando de que no la he avisado. Corrí todos los cerrojos y cerraduras pertinentes. Si la memoria no me fallaba, la biblioteca principal de Riverwood se encontraba a cien pasos del ayuntamiento, el cual se ubicaba en una enorme plaza central radial con todas las calles y avenidas. En caso de no registrar información viable, siempre queda la pequeña biblioteca cercana a la escuela, mi preferida.

Mi recorrido ininterrumpido constó de una larga caminata, acorté por callejones invadidos de inmundicia, suciedad y vagabundos. La última vez, no tengo nada en... Los vagabundos son los oídos y ojos de las ciudades, en pueblos tan pequeños como éste; sus curtidos tímpanos estarán enterados de los últimos rumores. ¿Me dejo llevar por las apariencias o me arriesgo? La biblioteca cierra a las siete. Tiempo de sobra. Un par de ellos se calentaba las manos en un bidón. Afán de supervivencia o por la vida. Ser relegados al olvido, soportar las burlas de la sociedad. Un anciano de pobladas barbas, gabardina raída, mirada cansada y bufanda descolorida, se frotaba las manos acompañado por otro de un aspecto parecido. Los dos me ignoraban deliberadamente o lo fingían. Con el calor que hace... Me asomé encima de un contenedor. No había nadie más. Segura de mis capacidades atléticas e instinto, murmuré en un infrasonido. ''**Perdonen...**'' Silencio. ''**Perdonen...** **Me gustaría hacerles una pregunta...**'' El mayor clavó su verdosa atención en mí. Su voz cascada y entrecortada desubicaba cada consonante. ''**No hay nada para una chica joven como tú. Nada que robar. Nada de lamentaciones. Vete. Déjanos con la mugre.**'' Insistí. ''**Querría hacerles una pregunta solamente. Una rápida y me voy.**'' ''**Qué interés tiene una joven como tú en un anciano moribundo como yo.**'' ''**Estoy buscando información sobre Scott O'donell es para un trabajo de la escuela.**'' Ambos se ensombrecieron. El vetusto se apartó de las llamas. ''**¿De verdad, quieres saberlo?**'' ''**Sí, por favor.**'' ''**Uhmmm... ¿Cómo te llamas?**'' ''**Helena.**'' ''**Los nombres reflejan el espíritu. Ten cuidado a quién se lo das.**'' ''**Gracias por el consejo.**'' Me gusta el estilo de este señor. ''**¿Usted tiene nombre?**'' ''**Hace muchos años. Soy viejo y lo he olvidado. Soy un anciano desalmado.**'' ''**¿Y su acompañante?**'' ''**Él también. Pero él está muerto. No tiene a nadie que recuerde su nombre. Yo tengo a mi perro. Pero él también murió, junto con mi nombre. ¿Tú tienes a alguien que recuerde tu nombre?**'' ''**Tengo... tengo a un amigo...**'' La retrospectiva. ''**Eso está bien. Créeme, que se olviden de tu nombre es peor que la muerte en sí. Tienes mucha suerte, pero eres joven y activa. Yo voy a morir pronto.**'' ''**¿Cuál es su nombre ahora?**'' ''**Ton.**'' ''**Ton, ¿se sabe algo sobre Scott O'donell?**'' ''**El viejo Scott. Sus huesos estarán descasando a gusto en el purgatorio. Él y su nieto. Nunca se supo quién fue su hijo.**'' ''**¿En serio?**'' ''**Acércate. Te contaré aquello que estos labios resecos rememoran. El señor Scott fue un empresario, uno muy importante. Nadie sabe cuál era la empresa ni a qué se dedicaba. Compró la mayoría de los establecimientos y terrenos cuando Riverwood no era más que un asentamiento de paso para los indios y excursionistas. Convirtió Riverwood en lo que es ahora. Construyó el ayuntamiento, la comisaría, centros comerciales, la estación de bomberos. Todo. Su dinero era infinito. Siempre se mostraba en público, en el ayuntamiento hay un cuadro de él. El colegio lo ****inauguró el mismo, hace tanto tiempo. Después, desapareció. Se esfumó. Algunos dicen que se marchó de Canadá, otros que vive recluido en la mansión más allá del pinar. Es desconcertante. Su hijo, el joven Jack; se desvaneció con él. Desde el mismo momento en que nació. Ahora su nieto Vincent es quien mueve los hilos. Vive en un caserón a las afueras. Creo que está soltero.**'' ''**Ajá, ¿sabes algo más?**'' ''**Ojalá, jovencita, ojalá.**'' ''**¡Muchísimas gracias!**'' ''**Je je je... Cof cof coof cof...**'' ''**¿Se encuentra bien?**'' ''**No pierdas el tiempo. ¿Adónde te dirigías?**'' ''**Iba a la biblioteca principal a buscar información sobre Scott O'donell.**'' ''**No precisamente por un trabajo...**'' ''**La escuela es un lugar muy críptico.**'' ''**Buena suerte, jovencita.**'' ''**Muchas gracias de nuevo.**'' ''**En la biblioteca apenas hay algo. Bien escondido, oculto como las ratas...**'' Es el momento de dar largas. ''**Ha sido un placer, Ton. Adiós.**'' Recompensé con una reverencia. ''**¿Lo has oído?**'' Ton anunciaba. ''**Estoy vivo.**''

La avenida principal rezumaba actividad por los cuatro costados. Coches iban y venían por los arcenes, los peatones cruzaban a montones. El ayuntamiento, un vetusto edificio de dos plantas estilo victoriano, se cernía sobre el espacio proyectando su gruesa sombra. Preguntar en recepción o colarme. Depende. Me confundí con la marejada de personas desconocidas, anónimas; había más habitantes de lo que aparentaba. Con un nombre, con sus vida. El parque despedía un agradable olor a hierba regada recién cortada. Varios arbustos firmaban filas en torno a la fuente. _En memoria de Scott O`donell, patriarca de Riverwood._ Curioso.

El vestíbulo principal constaba de una sencilla antesala de madera sujeta por cuatro columnas. Una recepción provista de enormes armarios era guardada por una señora en sus cincuenta. Dos hombres y una mujer deambulaban por la recepción atentos al reloj. Me encaré a la recepcionista de rancio aspecto. A esto se le llama echar raíces. ''**Perdone...**'' Me miró condescendiente anotando en su libreta. ''**¿Qué quieres?**'' ''**Me gustaría ver un cuadro de Scott O'donell, en la escuela estoy haciendo un trabajo sobre Riverwood...**'' ''**¿Y?**'' ''**Me dijeron que aquí hay un cuadro.**'' ''**¿Ves esa puerta a tu izquierda? Está abierta, es un descansillo con un cuadro colgado.**'' ''**Muchas gracias.**'' ''**De nada.**''

El descansillo se resumía en una pieza de caoba oscura con dos sillones enfrentados y una mesita entre ellos. No había nada destacable, bueno, las cortinas rojas de tela baratas seguro que no eran. ¿Por qué un multimillonario se interesaría por un pueblucho como éste? Su condición de encrucijadas es un beneficio para los negocios; más allá, no hay alicientes. El retrato de Scott descansaba a mitad de camino entre dos cortinas. Un hombre firme de cuarenta años, cabello negro como el azabache, ojos grises o azules, no se distinguían muy bien; sin barba, nariz recta y cejas críticas. Estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo oscuro con las manos posadas en los extremos del los posabrazos, las solapas de la chaqueta negra se cerraban con una corbata azul marino. Un pez gordo a tener en cuenta. Memoricé las líneas de su rostro para una futura comparación. A la siguiente me traigo la cámara. Regresé a la entrada. No sin antes pararme un momento en el mostrador. ''**¿Hay algo de información biográfica sobre Scott O'donell?**'' Sin levantar la vista de la revista, ''**lo siento. Todo dato de índole personal está vedado al público.**'' ''**¿Por qué?**'' ''**Porque la familia así lo requiere, ¿algo más?**'' ''**No. Adiós.**'' ''**Adiós.**'' Forzar su palabrería no iba a servir de nada. Las tres y media. Seguro que en la biblioteca principal hay algo.

La plaza estaba igual de bulliciosa. Un cartel metálico señalaba el establecimiento. Un minuto y tiraba del pomo. El interior era una réplica minuciosa del ayuntamiento. Más sobria y elegante, adecuada para un ambiente intelectual. A la derecha, un mostrador supeditado a un hombre huesudo. Todos los encargados de este pueblo son fósiles. Tiempo de retomar la táctica. ''**Perdone...**'' Se colocó las gafas. ''**¿Sí?**'' ''**Estoy haciendo un trabajo de este pueblo para el instituto y buscaba una biografía de Scott O'donell.**'' ''**¿Has preguntado en el ayuntamiento?**'' ''**Vengo de allí, acabo de ver el retrato.**'' ''**Puedo darte algo. Muy poco. La familia O'donell es tremendamente reservada, excepcionalmente con su vida privada.**'' ''**Me valdrá.**'' ''**Sígueme.**'' Lo acompañé. ''**¿Cómo se llama, jovencita?**'' ''**Helena.**'' ''**Uhmm... Howard.**'' ''**Encantada, señor Howard.**'' ''**Igualmente.**'' Atravesamos desfiladeros de estantes; en la penúltima cadena, Howard extrajo un libro encuadernado en piel. _Riverwood: encrucijada populosa, por F. Everett._ ''**Cuídalo. Esta edición sólo está disponible en Riverwood.**'' ''**Claro.**'' Para ser un ensayo sólo son 120 páginas. ''**¿Puedo alquilarlo?**'' ''**¿Tanta prisa tienes? Este lugar es muy tranquilo...**'' ''**Lo sé, pero todo el material está en mi casa; además, sólo será este día...**'' ''**Ufff...**'' Se rascó el cuello. ''**Trato hecho. Lo quiero de vuelta mañana a esta hora.**'' ''**¿Tan importante es que no se puede prestar?**'' ''**Es el único volumen disponible en Riverwood, ¿curioso verdad? Por eso no es que esté prohibido, pero hay una reglamentación especial para éste en concreto.**'' ''**Comprendo. Lo traeré en cuanto sea posible.**'' ''**¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?**'' ''**Helena Márquez. Estoy en noveno.**'' ''**¿Por algún casual vives con Emma Fisher?**'' ''**Sí, así es.**'' ''**Dila de mi parte que me tiene que devolver tres libros, ella sabe cuáles son.**'' ''**Por supuesto, en cuanto la vea se lo digo.**'' Aseguré el libro en mi mochila. ''**Así me devuelves el favor.**'' ''**Gracias.**'' ''**Hasta mañana.**'' ''**Bye.**''

De la calle principal hasta mi hogar. Evité pasar por el callejón por miedo a un encontronazo con Ton. No tengo asco ni nada por el estilo, una vez es más que suficiente. El tránsito se había visto reducido en la última hora, en cuarenta y cinco minutos tocarían las campanas de las cinco; hora de cenar. En mi periplo, las caras de Anne y Damien junto con otros amigos sentados en los bancos del parque, alertó todos mis sentidos. Si me descubrían con este libro... Torcí a la izquierda desviándome en la intersección más cercana. Tardaría más ahorrándome disgustos. A los pocos minutos, arrastraba mis agotados pies por el sendero de piedra pulida de mi casa. Qué poco ha faltado.

''**¿Helena?**'' Emma ha vuelto. ''**¿Qué?**'' ''**¿Dónde te habías ido?**'' ''**A la biblioteca.**'' ''**Ah.**'' Su voz venía de un punto indefinido. ''**Por cierto, tienes que devolver tres libros.**'' ''**Ya lo sé.**'' No forcé mis oídos y me encerré en mi morada.

La parda cubierta no tenía esculpida título. La segunda hoja: Riverwood. Tercera: índice. El contenido se divide en tres bloques. Primero: historia antigua. Segundo: historia tardía. Tercero: geografía, economía, administración... Dada la extensión de los párrafos y capítulos, sólo enunciaré una breve reseña de cada uno.


	13. Décima Entrada B - Mayo

7 de mayo de 1999, domingo.

**[Riverwood: encrucijada populosa por F. Everett.]**

**[Historia Antigua]**

**[Desde la época colonial, Riverwood no fue más que cuatro caminos cruzados y carteles […] Los primeros asentamientos datan de finales del siglo XIX. Los nativos americanos formaron pequeñas tribus, dichas tribus; se desplazaron hacia el oeste, dejando paso a los nuevos colonos alemanes. […] Los colonos comenzaron a buscar un posible filón debido a su situación estratégica en el norte, conectando varias regiones y territorios en un solo punto. […] La mayoría de las casas estaban dedicadas al comercio o a servir de almacenes para los mercaderes. […] La prosperidad económica comenzó. Comerciantes del sur, este y oeste encontraban en Riverwood, llamado así por sus frondosos pinares y su cercanía a los grandes lagos del norte, un apacible lugar de intercambio y descanso. […] Estos factores propiciaron un crecimiento moderado, poco destacable. Riverwood se mantuvo como tal hasta finales de los años cuarenta. […]]**

**[Historia actual]**

**[El mayor acontecimiento fue, sin lugar a dudas, la llegada del joven y emprendedor empresario Scott O`donell. Poco se sabe sobre su familia o sobre las auténticas intenciones que lo impulsaron a modernizar de forma impactante este viejo poblado. […] El ayuntamiento, la biblioteca, la comisaría, la estación de bomberos, el colegio e instituto, las urbanizaciones y el centro comercial fueron edificadas e inauguradas por este influyente magnate.[...] Su labor por el renovado pueblo lo impulsó a declararse alcalde de Riverwood en 1956. Como alcalde, la mayoría de las obras fueron terminadas, impulsando la actividad económica como nunca antes […] Su mandato terminó en 1969. […] Construyó una mansión en el corazón del pinar y un caserón a las afueras. […] En 1970 Scott O'donell se retiraba de la vida pública para siempre. […] Nunca se supo con certeza cuál fue la función de su primogénito Jack, el cual jamás había presidido un acto público a pesar de ser el nuevo mandatario y sucesor de la fortuna. […] El hijo de Jack, Vincent, es director del instituto, mientras que la alcaldía reside en su buen amigo Franklyn Smith. […]]**

Eso es todo. Apenas resuelve aspectos verdaderos. Sinceramente imaginaba un ensayo que de verdad mereciera la pena, que valga su peso en oro; erré con un ensayo corto y vacuo de atracción. Otra decepción, ni siquiera el tercer apartado arroja claridad. Ninguna nota a pie de página, acotación o nota. Vaya fiasco, ¿en serio que sólo existe una copia de este libro? En fin, qué hambre.

Excavé el frigorífico con creciente ímpetu. Nada en absoluto. Y luego se queja, hay que joderse. Me retiré a los armarios empotrados. Dos bolsas de patatas con aceite y más zumos de naranja. Aprovisionamiento insuficiente y simpático. Regresé a mi cueva.

El ensayo aportaba líneas superfluas. Si quiero desentrañar el misterio debo ahondar profundamente, lo que se traduce en: colarme de incógnito en los archivos del ayuntamiento, el despacho del director, la casa del pinar y en el caserón de Vincent. Maravilloso. ¿Eric estaría dispuesto? No quiero que le ocurre nada, pero... Estoy sola y no tengo a nadie más que me eche una mano a parte de Mat, Alex y Edmond. Qué de cosas. Lo primero es acabar el curso. Menos de un mes, cada vez falta menos. Tiré las bolsas y los cartones vacíos. Estoy empezando a ser peor que mi abuela, mientras que no sea terminal... Me acomodé en la cama y dormité.


End file.
